The Time League
by DemolExpert
Summary: This is huge crossover, where are not only heroes from PoP and ATLE. Kaileena returned on her island and after years of recovering founded "The Time League". The adventures of members are in this fanfiction. M is for sexual scenes, violence.
1. Author's introduction

_Well, I've always dreamed to write a crossover. Not where two universes, but a lot. I just wanted to use characters from different universes and create one big fanfic. Also there will be my heroes with their problems, dreams and hobbies._

* * *

_**The plot of fanfiction is next:**_ Kaileena returned to the Island of Time. Her recovering didn't long and than she decided to return to see how mortals changed. The Empress of Time saw different places, people and events but also she understood that there were people like Vizier and Earth need protectors. And she created organization called "The Time League". There were two rules: the members mustn't tell anyone about organization and shouldn't ask her about who empress of time is.

During her journey Kaileena met Hades, the ex-lord of Underworld. He told her his own story: how gods left this place because people started to believe in another God. His wife, Persephone, left the Earth too. Only he, who liked people's behavior, decided to live on Earth. Kaileena suggested him to cooperate with her but Hades refused saying that "Who, me? Mortals? Ahh, babe, it's old fairytale." But they became good friends and Empress always visited him in his house in New Zealand.

The twentieth century would be usual for two immortals but… In 1920 Kaileena visited Hades at late night with one phrase: "I found a man… Almost ideal man." She told about Vincenzo Santorini. And also about his ability: explode things by the sight. But there was one exception: he was in expedition in Atlantis in 1914 and the crystal on his neck gave him a chance to live forever. Kaileena liked him.

Vinny was working as a member of "Time League" for years. He lost contacts with them and didn't know what happened with friends. In 2008 he opened his first restaurant in Moscow where he met Jess Cornwell, who's friend is Zip, computer genius and good cooker, and Tatiana Sergeeva. They didn't know which events will happen with them.

* * *

**Author's note:** I will write about abilities later.

* * *

Now let me introduce my heroes:

_**Jess "Di" Cornwell**_

**Age:**18 years old

**Appearance:** Her height is 1 m 70 cm. She's slim and wearing black jeans, suits, shirts. She doesn't like skirts and thinks that the skirts don't suit to her. Eyes are brown, and her haircut is short and dark-brown.

**Story: **The student from USA. She came to Russia to practice her Russian. Parents got divorced when she was 12, and after school she left her mother with stepfather to study in university. The head of university suggested her to take part in exchange program. Girl said "yes" and now she's living in a flat with Tanya.

_**Tanya Sergeeva**_

**Age:**18

**Appearance:** Her height is 1m 60 cm. She's a girl from man's dream. Blondie, blue eyes… But she's smart person. She prefers wearing skirts, shirts and T-shirts.

**Story:**She has been dreaming about lawyer's career since 10 years, when saw films about lawyers and their clients. Tanya's studying in one of Moscow's universities and dreaming about lawyer's career.

* * *

_**Other heroes are brought from the next films and games:**_

_**Hades**_- Disney's Hercules

_**Vincenzo Santorini, Kida, Milo Thatch**_- Disney's Atlantis

_**Kaileena**_- Prince of Persia: Warrior Within

_**Zip**_- Lara Croft Tomb Raider's series


	2. New heroes and new old friends

"Wake up, Jess!Wake up!" said Tanya staying in the kitchen and doing breakfast. Jess heard that and tried to pretend sleeping but smell of breakfast reminded her that it was time to wake up.

"Oh my god, tell me why do you hate me and every morning I heard that funny voice?" Jess stood up and looked at the window. The winter in Moscow was charming but car and traffic jams did this picture terrible.

Jess and her friend Tanya lived in one-room flat on south of Moscow. Their first meeting wasn't so sweet and girls almost started a fight but tenant said them to leave a flat. After an hour of arguing between Tanya and man he allowed them to stay. This long year was full of bright and happy events such as visiting Saint-Petersburg during white nights.

Jess came to kitchen and looked on the table. Two cups, bread and sausages.

"Again the breakfast of lazy students?" asked she when Tanya sat near her.

"No, the breakfast of lazy girls who can't cook." answered Tanya.

"If Zip was here..."

"He's not here. He's in USA. By the way, do you like restaurant?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Just to be sure."

"And if the answer will be "no"?"

"Then you won't see "Little Italy" and won't have diner with hot Italian."

"Just don't tell me that you won the invitation on two faces with the owner of..." Jess looked at the invitation which suddenly appeared at her eye sight. "Tanya, it's crazy..."

"But he's so... "

"Don't tell me that he's in your erotic dreams..."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes, yes and one more yes! That's all! I'll wait for you near the restaurant at four o'clock!"

And than Tanya put her clothes on and went away. Jess looked at the window and for once it seemed to her that the woman in red dress which made her looking like a bitch or prostitute looked at her. Jess closed her eyes for a moment and opened then again. The woman wasn't on the street.

"What's the fuck..." muttered Jess and went to her room falling asleep.

* * *

The restaurant "Little Italy" was on Arbat street. Girls came in where they saw a man of 38 years in a black suit with red bow tie and an earring sparkling in his left ear.

"That's him."whispered Tanya but Jess only cleared her throat.

The man walked towards to them and smiled. The match was between his lips. Jess understood why Tanya liked him. He was kind of bad guy.

" Hello, ladies. You're Jess and Tanya, am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're "badly" right..." said Tanya and two pairs of eyes looked at her like she was crazy.

"My name is Vincenzo Santorini. But you can call me Vinny."

_Vinny the Pooh_-thought Jess and went after Tanya and Vincenzo.

* * *

The diner was perfect. Vincenzo told them stories about lost civilizations and Italy. Jess started to change her mind after he suggested to walk a little. Tanya was on the seventh heaven.

When they went to the Red Square, Santorini stopped for a moment and said:

"Girls, I must say that it was perfect."

"Yeah, yeah, we heard that .Maybe you must say that to girls which are in your bed every night trying to feel you relaxed."

"Shit...JESS!"cried Tanya.

"Listen to me, Jess... I'm rich but not happy. Is that all?" asked Vinny when the company heard:

"Help me!"

Vincenzo ran to the voice and Tanya said:

"Wait for us!" she took Jess's hand and than girls went out and saw a terrific scene.

The huge monster reminded them a dead man. But his skin was brown with yellow lines, his head reminded the skull and he wore the ammunition which you can see in museum in the Persian hall.

"What's the hell going on here?" asked Jess.

"I'm frightened..." she heard Tanya's voice.

They saw Vinny. The monster stopped and looked at Italian. Jess didn't understand but then monster exploded and hundred of pieces which were monster fell down and dissapeared into ashes. Guy was laying on road. Vincenzo checked his pulse.

"He's dead." Jess with Tanya went to a dead guy and Jess took his hand.

"If he was alive... Maybe his parents are worried..." when suddenly the wound on guy's breast disappeared and he opened his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"What... How..." asked Tanya. Vincenzo looked at guy and said:

"Go home..."

Young man stood up and ran away. Jess looked at her hands.

"We must go right now..." muttered Santorini. He had never seen this. The girl who can return people back to life. He heard it only in fairytales. Jess saw a woman who went to them. "I saw you! It's you!" The woman's green eyes stopped at Jess and for a second Jess saw her life.

"I had seen this ability once, my girl. And I know who can explain this. But he's in New Zealand." said woman. "And you, Vincenzo Santorini, will go with two young ladies right now. It's empress's order."

Santorini was trying to remember her face. He saw her once before his ability woke up at him like volcano.

"You... You were there when I first used my ability... But you...You might be dead! How it can be possible!"

"The time is an ocean. You never know when you meet again friends."

"Wait!Can you explain what's going on here?" asked Tanya.

"No, I can't. The time can't wait." and then the company with woman disappeared.

* * *

When Jess opened her eyes and her first thought was: It was a nightmare... But her cheek felt something cold. Jess stood up and saw a house. Santorini and Tanya were unconscious too.

"Hey, is anybody hearing me?" cried girl. Nobody answers and Jess sat on a road. The second person who woke up was Italian.

"I hate transgression." was his first phrase. Tanya murmured something on Russian and then opened her eyes. " Do you know what time is it?" Jess looked at her watch but...

"The watch stopped."

"And mine." said Santorini and stood up. "What's the fuck... My head... Argh... It's too warm..."

* * *

"You said her ability is bringing back to life? Oh babe, you're crazy. The last time I saw...Ehm..." The man who was sitting in armchair against fireplace tried to count. "Doesn't matter. It was my wife."

"Why isn't she with you?" said the woman.

"She decided to leave the Earth too...And then...Ba-da-boom... "

"Oh, man, you're stupid!"

"I love this place! Don't you get it!"

" I must go."

"Yeah, yeah, leave me right now. Let me enjoy red wine and Cuba's cigar." There was a cigar which appeared from the smoke which man created. "And before you go..."

But no one listens to him.

* * *

The company entered the house.

"Wow... The owner of this house likes Victorian style." said Tanya, when suddenly they understood that they were in smoke and heard a phrase:

"Who called me?"

"No one except we don't know where are we because woman looking like a bitch sent us here." was Jess's answer when minute later the smoke disappeared and Vinny whistled. It was a man two meters high with a blue skin and yellow eyes. His hair... Were fire. The cigar in his right hand and a glass of red wine in the left hand... Man was in a black robe which reminded the Greek ancient clothes.

" Sir, are your hair firing?" asked Tanya.

"Babe, they're always firing. Do you wanna touch them?" asked stranger.

"No, I wouldn't risk."

"A woman looking like a bitch? It's Kaileena, the empress of time." said man and than added." By the way, my name is Hades, ex-lord of the Underworld, hi, how are ya doin'?"

"Fine, fine, we just here because of her." said Vinny pointed at her but Hades didn't listen to him. He was looking at Jess.

"You have ability of Rebirth."

"I don't understand."

"You can bring to life dead." Hades turned to Italian and smiled. His smile reminded the shark's jaws.

"And you... Kaileena told me... Your ability is exploding by the power of thought."

"It doesn't matter now..."

He was thinking about what have told Hades earlier. The empress who gave him the orders and told him about his ability was Kaileena. Santorini couldn't understand why she was trying to hide who is she.

"Hey!Hey!Are you listening to me? No? Well, than I'll show you your rooms for time." Hades smiled again and than went upstairs.

Girls went after him and Santorini sat in armchair against fireplace.


	3. The crazy things we've done

"Hey, man, what're ya doing in my armchair?" Vincenzo heard voice and answered:

"I... Nothing... Why she doesn't tell to members who is she?"

"Ah, you mean this... Relax, Italian. For years I didn't know that time has own empress. But now I really enjoy this situation, man." said ex-lord of the Underworld taking a bottle of red wine with two glasses.

"And me too. I wanna red wine." two men turned to the voice and saw Jess.

" You? Don't make me laugh, you little funny mortal." but there was a third glass on the table.

"Yep, but who is the third?" asked Jess when in the shadows she saw a figure of young woman.

"You again... " muttered Jess.

"Kaileena, my sweetheart! What're ya doin' here?"

"Hades, you forgot one rule: don't tell who I am." said Kaileena taking a glass and bottle of wine.

"Babe, you can't frighten me..."

"But everybody has a weakness."

"Yeah, everybody has its own weakness. But this weakness can sometimes to be not a weakness itself. For example, I haven't weakness."

"Persephone." said Jess and then she saw Hades angry at first time. He was looking like a fire at that moment.

"SHE IS NOT MY WEAKNESS!" but a moment later Hades told:

"Yes... She is beautiful... "

"Empress...Kaileena...Doesn't matter... Why?"

"Why? Well, Vincenzo, let me open something about your friends."

"What exactly do you wanna open?"

" Some of your friends died during Second World War. Some of them prefer to die after long & happy life with their wives or husbands. And only two of them are alive now and you know who."

Santorini put the glass on the table and answered:

"Thanks for opening to me "America". I knew about that for years."

Vincenzo didn't know. When he came in his room, his thoughts were only to kill himself. Milo and Kida were only survivors but they were too far from him.

Hades, Kaileena and Jess heard how Vinny started to break something.

"What have I told you? Kaileena, you will pay from your pocket." Hades looked at Kaileena and then they both heard the question:

"And what will you do now with me and Tanya?"

" We can suggest you to enter our organization called "The Time League" and that's all."

"And what does it mean?Defeat monsters or to balance good & evil?"

"Good answer, girl. You're like Meg: first ask and then make answers."

Jess nodded. "I hope Kaileena understood." girl saw smile on lips. Two ex-gods understood what Jess meant. And girl went upstairs.

"Kaileena, don't tell me that you wanna..." started to say Hades but Kaileena only smiled again.

"Someone needs good... support."

"You're a dirty bitch in red. And I like that."

"Then why you..."

"No." Hades sat in his armchair.

* * *

Kaileena found Italian laying on a floor and glancing at ceiling. Yes, she saw him three or four times. But now she wanted something...

"You know I..."

"Lied to me. Time knows every move or breath you do."

"I can't even think that they're dead."

Kaileena laid near him and put her hand on his breast.

"Why are you..." Vinny looked at her. Kaileena said him:

"I just need sometimes man who will..."

"Hades?"

"We're friends and know everything about each other."

Santorini sat on floor.

"I'm in a bad mood."

Kaileena sat on his took his hand and started to kiss his fingers.

"You're crazy if you want to sleep with... Wow...I don't think that you..." Kaileena took off her clothes and shoes. She was naked and started to take off Vinny's shirt.

"Relax, Santorini. You have nothing to worry about." her hand moved down and Italian shake his head.

"What are you doing..." He felt her lips, her hands ,her body. She was perfect .He said:

"Your ass... Is so...Wow, I lost my thought..."

Kaileena took off his clothes and looked at his eyes.

"Sometimes body can't be perfect but man can be." said she and then kissed Vinny. He didn't know how to react but...

"Who would be on top?" asked he but it seemed like Kaileena didn't hear his question.

"Well, let the music be a little bit louder..."

* * *

Hades didn't like loud music but he knew that Kaileena's always doing like that. Time... He hadn't even thought that time has own rules and rulers. But he remembered their first meeting in Venice. The empress was looking for Leonardo da Vinci, who answered on her suggestion to enter the organization. Hades was making deals with mortals, but they were not so great as he thought.

Kaileena was interesting in him. She suggested to be a member of Time League. Hades refused and made her suggestion that he will help her to arrange organization.

There had been a few hundreds years and Kaileena always came here to tell about new members and their abilities. But in 1920 she appeared there and all day spent in Hades's house. She told about Santorini and his strange but perfect ability. Empress also said that he was in Atlantis with expedition and now he was like immortal.

"Kaileena, you're stupid..." muttered ex-lord sipping a glass of red wine.

* * *

Jess was on a kitchen making a normal breakfast. She was glad to get rid off "lazy breakfast of students" which was waiting for her every morning.

"Babe, you're too early." said Hades taking a cup of coffee.

"And you're too late." Jess added. "By the way, why Italian turned on music at night?"

"You're too young."

Jess sighed and returned to her breakfast when Tanya came in and asked:

"Jess, was it your music to..." Vincenzo was pale and he sat against Hades. Looking at company, he asked:

"What's wrong?" Tanya looked at his eyes and there was a smile on her lips.

"You know you stink that lady in red." Jess laughed. Tanya had a smell on sex.

"She doesn't bite... Often." said girl and sat with them.

"Well, yes, I had a crazy night. But perfect. By the way, Hades, tell us about Jess's ability."

"You're too curious. Ok, ok. Everybody has their own ability because of their hobby or their huge fantasy. One can see through the walls, another read people's thoughts because they wanna do it but... There must be a key."

"A key?Wait, you wanna say..."

"Yes, Russian girl, a dream of your childhood. Or your hobby which is your life. Like his."

Tanya laughed and said:

"Then you, Jess, must..."

"I wanted to return the little kitten who lived with me but died because the neighbor's dog..."

"How pity... and sentimental. The kid wanted to save kitten but it was too late... Ha, it's boring and so predictable." said Hades and then coughed. "Who did this?"

Jess understood why the ability woke up in her. The young man reminded her a kitten which he wanted to save.

"And where will we go now?"

"The Island of Time." muttered Vincenzo. Hades narrowed his eyes.

"What have you just say?"

"The Island of Time. And you'll go with us, Hades. It's Kaileena's order."

"Oh, great. I didn't know that the time has island."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Maybe I did it pretty dirt... but... Ok, Ok,it's all right. Just watch and see :)_**


	4. Welcome to The Island of Time

The Island of Time was invisible for people who didn't work in organization. The helicopter was headed to this island.

"I don't see him!" shouted Tanya.

"Wait a minute!" said Santorini. Helicopter was in a fog when sudden flash made friends blind for a moment. They saw an island. Hades said to company that he will be there when they'll arrive.

The helicopter landed on a wild beach. Hades was waiting for them.

"I thought I will die while waiting for you." said he helping Tanya and Jess with case.

"Ok, it's not time to flirt. She's waiting for us. By the way, where is..."

"VINNY!Where are new gadgets and ... Oh, hi, Jess. Nice to see ya again." it was her friend Zip. Jess was trying to understand the situation but she saw Kaileena walking towards to them.

"I hope you're all right." she looked at Vinny but it seemed to her that he didn't pay attention. She was worried that he won't talk with her after night.

"Ok,Zip, I'll bring it another time.I swear."

"Yeah, yeah... Looks like old tale to me before going to sleep."

"Man, come on!We must present our new members their rooms and started study." Hades laughed and than he show girls and Zip to follow after him. Jess turned to say Vinny some words but she saw Kaileena talking with him. Girl saw that Vincenzo was angry and upset. She ran after company.

* * *

"Vincenzo..."

His black eyes were looking at her green. Kaileena didn't see his emotion but she guessed how he felt inside.

"I...I wanna say sorry." she heard a question after a moment of silence:

"It's OK. Don't worry, empress." his cold voice went through her as ice.

"Vincenzo...Vinny, I..."

"Enough words, Kaileena. I wanna to go to laboratory. Make a perfect explosion." he led his course to castle. Kaileena stood and looked at his back. He suddenly stopped and turned to her. There was a smile on his lips.

"Relax, empress. Are you goin'?" he gave her hand. Kaileena wasn't sure that Santorini was all right. In the depth of his soul was sadness that his friends died except two. She took his hand and muttered:

"Maybe we should have a peaceful diner?"

"Wow. Woman suggests man to have a date." Vinny laughed.

* * *

The castle changed. Kaileena built laboratories, gym and medicine chamber. Also there was a technical room with computers, gadgets and some new technological weapons. The company was now in this room and looking on monitors. There were a pictures from cameras which were on island as the guard system.

"Zip, by the way, why are you here?" asked Jess.

"It's a long story, Jess. Very long." said Zip looking on one of monitors. "Hey, hey, look! It seems to me that Kaileena found a perfect man."

Hades rolled his eyes and than started to smoke cigar.

"Kaileena was waiting for that moment for centuries. Than let's continue to...Oh shit, I became boring."

Zip muttered:

"You never was funny."

"YOU!SHUT UP!" Hades was angry again and his blue-fired hair were blazing.

"Boys, boys, maybe you will show us rooms?" asked Tanya trying to make Hades quiet.

"Ok."

They go to their Jess came in her room, she was surprised. The room was made in Arabian style.

"I like that." girl laid down on pillows which changed bed. Soon she fell asleep.

* * *

Santorini came to the throne room where he saw a sand clock. Kaileena was waiting for him.

"You're in time." said she.

"Kaileena... I'd thought 'bout us and... I don't think that we can be like boyfriend and girlfriend or like that."

Kaileena smiled. His phrases made her laugh always. She felt herself as usual woman near him and forgot that she was empress.

"By the way, what do you think about Cabernet?" A small grin on his lips.

"Nah, thanks. Thanks for the night."

The empress of time nervously smiled and then looked at sand watch.

"Well, Vincenzo, do you know what is that?"

"The usual watch. If there was a bomb..."

"It's like a bomb. It's the sand of time. The sand was created but I didn't want to do it. A long time ago, there was a man on this island before you all. He said to me that I could call him set me free but the Vizier killed my body. The Prince saved me and his kingdom but I was too weak. For years I was here and felt alone."

Santorini listened to her story and he understood how they were alike. He went to her and hugged Kaileena.

"Hey, what can happen to you if your members can defend you at any time?"

"You're like him."

"I'm not Prince."

"And I'm not an empress."

"And what about Cabernet?"

Kaileena went out from give and took his hand leading to the baths.

"Kaileena... You're..."

"At this time no sex."

"Oh."

* * *

Hades was standing on a coast looking at the sky. It was night and the lights of castle were bright as stars. The ex-god heard steps and said:

"I thought that I'm not only one man who doesn't sleep at all"

It was Jess who didn't sleep because she had too many questions in her head.

"Are you missing her?"

"My Nut-Jess, it's not your business. Your head must think about drugs, sex & rock-n-roll."

"It was in sixties. Now it's twenty first century."

Hades sighed and waved his hand.

"Well, ok, what do you wanna know about?"

"Where is this island?"

"In Bermuda Triangle. But the empress told me that the island is like iceberg."

"How?"

"Well... Drifting in the sea."

Girl looked at the sky and saw stars. It was beautiful scene:wild coast, night sky filled with stars.

"So, why didn't you leave this place?"

"Babe, you know phrase "crisis of middle age"? I think their planet will boring for me."

"Planet?" Jess was surprised to hear that. Gods live on another planet?

"It's..."

"Yeah, yeah, impossible. My dear Jess, you... You don't understand, how is that. To live on planet where are only gods."

Maybe he was right, but for girl ... Cornwell couldn't understand him. But on the other hand, it was Hades' choice to live here.


	5. The Passion of Godess

**_Author's Note: I put the thought and Kaileena's visions of future _**_like this_

* * *

There have been few weeks since Tanya, Jess arrived on island. Hades spent whole days with Zip or Kaileena. Vincenzo was trying to make a perfect explosion in his laboratory but all his efforts were unsuccessful. He spent all days in laboratory and it seemed to friends that he forgot about what Kaileena told him.

One evening two girls and Kaileena had a bath. It was a room with pool and fountain in the corner. Jess sat on the edge of pool and saw Italian. He was in a bathing gown but the back and breast was naked. There were scars on his back.

"Hey, what're you lookin' at?" asked Tanya and Jess answered.

"Nothing...Kaileena, why he had scars on his..."

"...Back? Well, it's his past. He didn't wanna tell this story." Kaileena looked worried.

"But you and he..." started Tanya and then shut up.

"It was only one night and nothing more." They heard how the door closed and than Empress smiled.

"Let's change the theme of conversation."

* * *

Kaileena came out on balcony in the evening. Every time she looked at the sea and thought about her past.

"How sentimental. Aren't you tired?" heard she the voice of ancient Greek God, standing in the shadow.

"From what? I'm Empress and it's not your business, ex-god."

"You're ex-god too, Kaileena. Or… You are…"

Kaileena didn't listen to Hades. All her thought were about that night. She remembered every move of their bodies, actions and kisses. It was… Like a narcotic to Kaileena. When she remembered the night, her body wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel his lips, his hands…

"Enough, Hades. I've heard enough."

"But you're scared, babe. I feel it. Yeah, your little innocent soul told me that you're scared to…" Kaileena turned to Hades but… He was near. Hades was smiling.

"Lose him."

"Get out, Hades! I … I…" Empress understood that he was right.

"Let me guess. One's you lost the man whom you loved and wanted. But now... My dear, you're in trouble. In big trouble that called love. " Kaileena sighed and asked:

"And what about you, Hades? Aren't your lovely Persephone trouble to you?"

"Seph? Not at all. She's far away from me." Hades stepped back and looked at stars.

"Too far away…"

He disappeared and then there was a silence. Kaileena closed her eyes for a moment and whispered in the dark:

"You're right, Hades. I don't want to lose him. One was enough for me."

* * *

At this time Santorini came in technical room where he found Zip, Jess.

"And where's Tanya?" asked Italian.

"Sleep at her room after a difficult day." answered Jess and started to read a book.

Zip said:

"I analyzed the monster which you killed, Vinny. He was a creature of sand."

"Wait! How the sand of time can…" started Vinny, but Zip laughed.

"No, no, it's not from the sand watch. Someone uses a sand which is like the Sand of Time but it's not the same sand."

"Do you think we understand you, Zip?" asked jess looking at him like a fool.

"Don't you understand me?"

"Honestly, no." said at one voice Jess and Santorini.

"Ok. The technology was the same. Did you understand now?"

"Not so clear." muttered Jess. But she didn't listen to Zip. She always knew that hacker will always explain this like he understood. Cornwell looked at demolition expert.

"Vinny, what's happened?"

"Nothing… Just thinking…" answered he. Jess didn't believe him. She saw Kaileena's behavior at the baths when she asked about Santorini. And now his behavior reminded her.

"Go to her."

"For what?"

"You know… You can find the answer inside your soul."

Hades appeared in room and put his hand on Vincenzo's shoulder. _Oh great. Now they'll all say to me what I wanted to do but my honor doesn't let._- thought Italian when he heard what he expected:

"You wanted each other. And maybe love. I don't know. Just decide problem right now and don't say anything, my Italian-man. Or I will make a little boom in your head." said Hades.

* * *

**Berlin, Germany**

It was rainy and cold outside. A woman aged 30-35 years. Her blond hairs were in a ponytail and she was wearing green coat, brown jeans, shoes and brown gloves. She was waiting for someone.

Five minutes later woman sat in a limousine and in she didn't saw man. To be exactly, there wasn't any man. Blondie saw a recorder with a paper on it which signed: "Turn on me." Woman smiled and turned on. There was a voice of young man:

"Hello, dear Ms. Sinclair. I hope you enjoyed your mission in Berlin. As I promised, 50 thousand dollars are on your account now. And I wanna give you a new mission. There's a file lying near you."

Sinclair took the file and opened it. She saw a familiar face. Very familiar face to her. Also there was a photo of woman in a red dress.

"These people are trying to stop us. You might guess what is your mission. The special forces will wait for your orders. Bye."

Sinclair went out from a limousine and headed to the hotel. _We'll meet soon, Vincenzo Santorini. Very soon.

* * *

_**The Island of Time**

"_YOU? You are dead." said he._

"_You're so predictable. I caught a crystal which dropped on me. And now I'm one of you all." It was woman whom he knew._

"_Don't touch her!"_

"_What will you do to me?" Kaileena felt the knife near her throat. _

"_NO! Don't do it!"_

"_Answer my question: where is the Dagger of Time?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Wrong answer." And there was a shot._

Kaileena woke up. Her eyes widened. She didn't want to lose him. No way. She lost one time. Another time shouldn't be. The Empress heard how the door into her room opened and Vinny came in.

"What?" asked he when he saw her tears. Kaileena looked at him sadly and said:

"I saw… It was a vision."

Santorini sat on the edge of bed and whistled.

"Kid, relax. We're in safe now." Kaileena hugged him and he was in a light shock.

"I don't want… Lose someone important again. I DON'T! " she was crying on his shoulder. Italian closed his eyes and he whispered:

"Kaileena. You're tired of all that. Get some rest."

"Please, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you."

Kaileena looked at his eyes. His promises, his speech… He was like her first love but Vincenzo was new experience. She wanted to say him "You need me and I want to love you and be a whole life" but her lips lowered to him. The kiss was full of passion and sex but the taste of tears made this kiss a little bit salty.

"I love you…" said empress.

"You don't know me enough." muttered he but Kaileena started to kiss his neck.

… Passion and long kisses which she felt on her hot body were like a drug. Long, exciting drug. As the body moved against each other, Empress whispered words: "Please… Let me be happy…" She closed her eyes feeling how he moved inside her . Wrapping her legs around him, Empress felt not only her, but his body. She enjoyed from it.

Vincenzo heard every word, every phrase she whispered to him. Yes, in his long life were some girls but not like her. She was something… Perfect. Her body, her breast… He felt how Kaileena breathed and how her body was shivering with every his moving. He guessed that she enjoyed this sex. For both of them the sex wasn't only sex but… Love.

Than she was on top. Kaileena moved to feel him inside her. She moaned with every movement she made. Her hands were on his stomach and she bit her upper lip. "Don't stop…"she heard his voice. They enjoyed their company.

When it was all finished, Kaileena lied near Santorini and he turned to her.

"So…"

"Thanks, Vincenzo." She kissed him and he answered her kiss.

"I love you, empress. And I won't leave you."

Kaileena heard it not at first time. But his words made her feel that she won't be lonely anymore.

"Thank you…"

* * *

Jess slept until someone opened the door and shouted:

"WAKE UP!" opened lazily her eyes, she saw… Hades.

"What's the fuck are you doin' here?" she wanted to send him somewhere else but his eyes and his smile...

"Don't you get it? Well, let me explain…" he wanted to start telling her something but there were two persons here. Tanya and Zip. They came in after Hades.

"Didn't you hear moans?" asked Tanya.

Jess started to understand what they wanted to tell her. She was surprised but something tells her that Jess expected it.

"No…"

"Yes, yes, yes! Isn't that great, huh?" Hades looked at them and then rolled his eyes."Shit, I'm feeling like I am in museum of living statues. "

"Where are they?" asked Jess Cornwell looking on her friends.

"They're sleeping in Kaileena's room. The door is closed." answered Hades and three pairs of eyes looked at him questionably.

"What? Am I doin' something wrong?"


	6. A Big Trouble in Paradise

**Somewhere in the Atlantic ocean.**

Helga Sinclair was on the cargo ship and smoking a light cigarette. She was looking through the file mission while they flew to this ship. _So… You're still searching for adventures and explosions. And that strange woman in the red dress. Are you connected with her? Or you're just trying to pay attention at her, not you? Good plan, Santorini. I didn't think that even you can plan all this in details._- Helga smiled and than saw a shadow which flew to her. A monster , creation of her master. The shadow stooped near her shadow and said:

"We found them, my master. What is your next order?" Sinclair didn't answer. "Master?"

"Go to this Island. And take me with you. That's my order."

Sinclair started to feel something cold in her foots. Her sight slowly went down when she saw hands of that monster. _That's why my boss never teleports like this. It's like death. _– and soon she disappeared.

* * *

**The Island of Time.**

Jess and Tanya were continuing their study. Jess was trying to control her ability and also to use her in self-defense. Hades always attacked her suddenly. Cornwell couldn't defend herself from Hades' fireballs and fire.

Tanya was being studied by Santorini and Zip. She was excited and every evening told Jess what she studied while Jess was suffering from Hades' attacks.

As for Kaileena… At daylight she was teaching Jess how to use knifes, swords, and in the night there was a visitor in her room. Vincenzo came every night and they could lie in a bed for hours silently. Sometimes Vincenzo could disappear for two or three days, but Kaileena wasn't worried because she knew that he always returned to her. He always returned at night or on the dawn and first thing he was doing- came straight to Kaileena.

It was usual day as always. The company was in a dining room waiting for diner which Zip cooked.

"Kaileena, and where are the others members of your organization?" Jess was always interested in that. She only knew persons who were right now with her.

"Well, they are busy as bees but they always connect with me and don't forget about their duties." said Kaileena when suddenly heard explosion. The signalization worked and Zip muttered:

"We have guests…"

Hades and Kaileena went out on a balcony and Empress saw monsters which were like those who were defeated by "Time League". Jess and Tanya looked at each other and then Tanya asked:

"What are we gonna do?"

At this time Vincenzo was going to the helicopter which was not far from castle but suddenly it exploded and Vincenzo was stricken back by exploding wave. He was trying to stand up but he was too weak. He felt to his knees and saw a strange figure running to castle after monsters. _Who is that?_- thought he and after he stood up went to castle too hoping that he will be the first.

* * *

Hades and Kaileena came in throne room. There was a small case in Kaileena's right hand. She opened the case and put the Dagger of Time.

"Our enemy mustn't have this dagger. Hades, you must go with two girls and Zip to your mansion."

"And what about you and Vinny?" Kaileena didn't want to answer but…

"We must separate. Do you understand?"

The ex-lord of Underworld disappeared. Girls with Zip were in the entrance when Hades appeared before them and said:

"Let's go, kids."

"We're not kids! And I won't go without Kaileena and Vinny!" said fiercely Tanya. The ancient God muttered:

"I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm fine." Hades turned to them and started to count "Five, four, three, two… "

The friends saw monster which run straight to them.

"ONE!" Hades and three persons disappeared with small case.

* * *

Helga Sinclair walked slowly through the hall, listening how monsters broke things. _Cruel and violent as always… _- thought lieutenant when she opened the huge wooden door and saw the sand watch. She finally found what wanted her boss. The Sands of Time.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Helga turned and shot at woman. It was her target.

"Hey, listen, will you give me this watch with Dagger?" asked Helga preparing to shoot at woman if she won't make her wish.

"And what will be if the answer is 'no'?" answered woman. She slowly went towards to Helga with a sword in her hand.

"You'll die!" Sinclair started to shoot at woman but efforts didn't success. Suddenly woman appeared behind lieutenant. _You've done a terrible mistake._- thought Helga and kicked stranger in stomach. Empress fell down and then she heard a voice:

"YOU? You are dead." said Vincenzo coming into the throne room.

"You're so predictable. I caught a crystal which dropped on me. And now I'm one of you all." It was woman whom he knew. Kaileena didn't understand what's going on.

"Don't touch her!"

"What will you do to me?" Kaileena felt the knife near her throat.

"NO! Don't do it!"

"Answer my question: where is the Dagger of Time?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer." And there was a shot. Santorini fell on his knees holding his right shoulder. There was a blood through his fingers.

"Vincenzo, no!" said Kaileena. "You'll pay for that, bitch!"

"Really? I don't think so, sweetie." Helga let her free and when two monsters came in, there was an order:

"Take that watch and wait for me." Monster stood near sand watch and disappeared in the floor. Lieutenant sat before Santorini and scratched his cheek.

"You're a smart fool. To plan or to do all that and don't miss details… You're such a bad boy, Santorini. I would have sex with you but… You're not my type."

"I'm glad to hear that." muttered Santorini. Helga kicked him in face and than shot at his left leg. Setting up a bomb, lieutenant stood in shadow and with smile on her lips:

"Chao! Have a good time… in hell!" she disappeared and Kaileena helped Santorini to stand up.

" Can you move?" asked she gently.

"Teleport… In Atlantis." said Vinny.

"What? Are you crazy? " She looked at bomb seeing how much time left.

"Remember that photo that I showed you?I know… Ouch… You'll do it. "

Kaileena tried to remember this place and soon they teleported. A minute later, the whole castle exploded in hundred pieces.

* * *

**Atlantis.**

There was dark on a plato but Kaileena appeared with unconscious Santorini near water downfalls and ruins. She put him down near the one of stones and saw a little lake. Empress was looking around trying to find any living soul. But suddenly she found herself and Santorini in the trap. Soldiers in blue huge mask surrounded them. They were speaking on strange language and than one of them put of a mask. It was young man aged 20-25 years, brown hair and glasses. He looked at Kaileena at first and then…

"Vinny! Are you all right? Wake up…"

Santorini didn't answer and Kaileena said:

"He needs help. He's been hurt."

Milo stood up and gave orders to his companions. They took Vincenzo and soon disappeared from sight. The king of Atlantis turned to her and asked:

"And who are you?"

"I'm Kaileena. His…" Empress didn't know what to say . Who was she to him now? Boss or lover? Milo smiled and coughed.

"I understood, Kaileena. By the way, my name is Milo Thatch. You can call me Milo."

"As you wish. "

Thatch looked at cliffs and muttered:

"Go after me."

Kaileena went after man thinking that others were all right.

* * *

**Hades' mansion in New Zealand.**

_She made a few steps when suddenly a strange man appeared before her. Blue-fired hair, black Greek robe and a blue skin. She knew who was it. Hades, God of the Underworld. She didn't scare or something like that._

"_Hi, babe. Do you know me?"_

"_Yes. A little bit"_

"Jess!" girl opened her eyes and looked at Tanya who was with a cup of coffee. "Take it."

Jess took a cup and nodded. At this time Hades was sitting in the kitchen waiting when Zip will cook him something special. When the meal was ready, Hades saw before him something reminding him bugs.

"What is that?" asked Hades.

"Well, you ate in your Underworld worms… So, I decided to do bugs for ya." answered Zip.

"WHAT? That has fucking smell and you said "eat it"? HOW DARE YOU?" His hairs blazing, his eyes were mad.

"Relax, Hades, it was joke." Zip went away and Hades sat at the table.

* * *

**Somewhere in Atlantic ocean.**

It was a midnight. Helga Sinclair was trying to call someone and after two or three efforts she heard young's man voice:

"What's the matter, lieutenant?"

"Boss, the Sands of Time are on the cargo ship." There was a silence on the other end of line. And then Helga heard the laugh which was as ice.

"Ha-ha-ha! It's great, my young lady! And the Dagger?"

"Sir, it's gone…"

"Don't worry, my darling. It'll be a great event. And you'll become my right hand! And we will do the world better!"

Helga turned off the mobile phone and looked at the sky. _The performance started…_- thought she and took a new cigarette. It's gonna be a big cataclysm.


	7. The time can be not only a friend

**Atlantis.**

Kaileena woke up and looked at Vinny. After operation passed 3 days, but he didn't regain consciousness. Kaileena met such people as Kida and Milo. At first, queen Kida thought that Kaileena was their foe but Milo explained the situation. Now they were waiting when Italian woke up.

The Empress of Time lied near him and whispered:

"If you hear me... I will tell you how I love your smile, your hobby. I will tell you how I love and appreciate you. You became for me more important. I won't forget our nights."

Kaileena remembered Prince. Her nowadays lover wasn't the same person. Prince told her story about Farah and described her in details. Vincenzo didn't tell or describe his past. He lived today and he can sit silently for hours sometimes. Kaileena always wanted that someone would protect or be with her all the time.

"Kai..Leena...I knew you'll do it." Kaileena looked and smiled. He was alive.

"Shut up, you're too weak and you must have a rest." she looked at his eyes. His tired and sad eyes were filled now with excitement that she was nearby.

"What can I do for you, my empress?"

"You've done enough and tried to save me." said Empress. They were kissing when Milo came in.

"Jiminy Christmas!Vinny!" The pillow flew to Milo but years of training helped him to catch the pillow. Vincenzo with gestures showed that it was not the good time to come.

The King coughed and listened to them:

"A little hocus-pocus?" asked Italian and Kaileena answered:

"A little hocus-pocus myself." She stood up and looked at Milo.

"Let's go to the throne room. How did you get here?"

"Let me explain all here. Milo, call Kida here." muttered Santorini."It's a long story."

* * *

**Hades' mansion in New Zealand.**

"Are you crazy, Zip? Return on island to find them?" said Jess, looking at Zip.

"But it's only way to find them." Zip was trying to connect with cameras which were on island but they didn't know that castle was destroyed.

Hades was sitting in the armchair smoking a cigar. He might guessed where were Kaileena and Vincenzo now.

"Hey," said Hades but Zip, Jess and Tanya didn't pay attention. "HEY!"

They turned to Hades and skeptical looked at him.

"I know where are they, kids. Is the word "Atlantis" familiar?"

"Yes. The lost civilization destroyed by flood." answered Tanya but Hades' smile seemed to her wild.

"Huh... You're wrong. It wasn't destroyed at all. Only a small part of island became under earth...And boom, ba-da-boom... The expedition in 1914 found Atlantis but after return... That Italian guy is from expedition." There was a silence and than Hades added "Huh, eat it, Zip!"

"And how can we get there?" asked Jess.

"We've got a helicopter, submarine and...That's all." answered Zip.

"My dear little Zip, you forgot someone. Hades-express to your service." said Hades smoking a cigar.

"I won't transgress again. Enough."said Tanya but nobody listened to her because they were ready to leave. Hades took a small case.

"The next destination is Atlantis. Ready?Steady?Go!" and then they four disappeared.

* * *

**Washington, USA.**

Helga came in a big hotel. The two twins after were going after her with a huge wooden box. In the lift twins turned into monsters and when it stopped , lieutenant came in a huge hall with big window. There was a table. Someone was sitting in armchair and looking at the window.

"Boss, I'm here." said Helga but person didn't turn to her.

"Good job, Helga. And there are sands of time in this box?"

"Yes."

Man started to laugh and stood was wearing a white suit. Looking at the window he said:

"Perfect! Wait a little, my sweetie, and we will the rulers of new world! Did you know where is the Dagger?"

"I might guess but I need a helicopter." said Helga.

"Good. The helicopter is on the roof. Good luck, lieutenant."

Sinclair nodded and went away. Her next destination was place where he lost her commander. Atlantis.

* * *

**Atlantis.**

"So...Helga is alive and wanted the Dagger." said Milo after Kaileena and Vinny's story.

"Yeah. But Dagger of Time is in safe place now." said Kaileena when in their room came in two soldiers.

"Queen Kida ,the blue-fired monsters with small box and three people are waiting for you."

Kida and Milo went to the throne room and saw a company about which Vinny told. Kidagakash looked at Hades' hair and then at his eyes.

" Are you Hades?" asked Kida a moment later.

"Finally...I'm famous. A whole lost civilization knows who I am." said Hades putting his left hand to heart.

"Don't be so silly." Kaileena came in and looked at case. She was glad that Hades took this case everywhere.

"Kaileena, sweetheart, I'm not silly. I'm just trying to have a little fun. Very little fun."

She rolled her eyes but when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Empress knew who was that.

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see my friends." answered Vincenzo and sighed. "Well, I'm glad, guys, that you're all safe & sound. "

Milo saw how Santorini changed after expedition. And now, he was standing here, the only survived member of the crew from above. Thatch understood his emotions. The big black hole in soul was eating the happy moments of your life.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Zip. "We don't have any safe place. Atlantis is in danger now too."

Kaileena didn't answer and thought: _Where must we go now? If we stay here, they'll come and destroy Atlantis. But… Yes! I know where we'll come._

"Hades, do you remember last time when you were in Japan?"

"Kaileena, don't you wanna say that… No, no,no! Not there!" Hades hated Japan. The last time he was nearly defeated by samurai.

"Yes, my sweet Hades. Yes." she looked at Vinny. Empress hoped that she will say "yes". She saw a small smile on his lips which meant to her his answer. _I will go anywhere with you. Did you remember that I promised to protect you?-_his eyes told to her.

"But will you return again?" asked Kida when Hades with company disappeared and she was only waiting for Italian who packed his bag.

"I don't know. But if we return here… You'll be in danger, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Kida. By the way, don't miss the chance."

"The chance?"

"I noticed who you looked on Vincenzo. " but Vinny came into throne room and muttered:

"Japan. Kaileena, tell me why are we going to Japan?"

"Next time we will go anywhere you want." Empress kissed him and he asked on her kiss.

"Ok. I'll make a little hocus-pocus."

And both, Kaileena and Santorini, disappeared.

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan.**

"I hate fish, I hate rice, I hate JAPAN!" cried Hades while they were waiting for Empress of Time and Italian.

"Relax, Hades. You won't be defeated at that time. " Kaileena and limping Vinny were going to them.

"How did you…" wanted to ask Jess but Tanya stopped her. They understood each other without any words. "Oh shit, not…"

"What? We must go because the time is not on our side now." said demolition expert and went on the road.

"What's happened with him? He didn't like sex with you?" asked Hades laughing.

"No… It's… Shit, we shouldn't go to Atlantis." answered Kaileena.

Vinny was thinking about his past. The visit to Atlantis opened his wound. Italian was standing near the tree, remembering about his friends.

"Are you all right?" heard he.

"Yep… " he turned to Kaileena and added "You know that I'm too weak and need some rest. "

"We're already at home. Let's go…"

Home… That word was too weird for him.

* * *

They came to a home in forest two hours later after teleportation. It was made in Japanese style. There was a little fountain in the yard. The seven rooms with a kitchen and small dining room were perfect adding to that.

In the night Vincenzo was lying in the bed and staring at the ceiling. Kaileena came in and looked at him.

"Vincenzo, listen, I…"

"Made a terrible mistake and you wanted to say sorry. Am I right?" he lazily chewed the match between lips. "Come here."

Kaileena laid nearby and he hugged her. She closed her eyes and put her right hand on his breast.

"Are you enjoying my company?"

"Yeah. Just let's keep silence for a moment."

They were listening to a water and wind. Soon all the house fell asleep and company didn't know what will happen to them. The Time wasn't on their side.


	8. The beginning

"_Arghhh! Stop IT!" said Jess closing her ears. The voices are continuing saying:_

"_Mirror… Look at the mirror." Girl closed her eyes and muttered that she'll wake up and it is a nightmare._

"_Open your eyes, my girl. " through the voices she heard soft voice. Cornwell opened her eyes and she saw in mirror… Herself. But the eyes were green and hair were violet or black. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am you. To be exactly, you are me." said woman and she appeared before Jess. "My name is Persephone."_

"_Are… Hades' wife? Wait, wait. Wait, you must be too far away from him!"_

_Persephone smiled and nodded._

"_He thinks so. But sometimes the love is like a curse. I returned on the Earth but gods said me next condition: my power and my goddess memories will closed until I meet Hades. And they sent me here. But once in hundred years the life of mortal will be cleaned."_

_Girl didn't understand and looked at Seph._

"_Wait… How?"_

"_Let me explain… The human part of my soul was living like a mortal and when it seemed to die, my human soul rebirthed. " Seph looked worried and then added. "And now you must become a part of me. Unite with me. "_

_Jess didn't say something. She was a doll in goddess' hands? No, that wasn't for her!_

"_I can't. I'm Jess and I exist! I have friends, family."_

"_Did you remember what are your mother and father's names? How did they look?" Jess realized that she hadn't a family. She remembered that lived in a flat alone. But she remembered that her mother and father divorced._

"_But they told me that they wanted to divorce when I…I… was twelve!"_

"_It was a fake. "answered goddess of Rebirth and took Jess' right hand. "Well, if you don't want to "die", then…"_

A flash and Jess found herself on the floor in her room. She thought: _It's just a dream…_ and looked at the mirror.

"FUCK!" shouted Jess because she saw the changes in her eyes. They were different colors. The left was green, and the right was brown. _You didn't want to die… And now we are both in one body._ said Persephone in her head.

"Oh, great."

When suddenly Hades came in her room and smiling asked:

"Are you all right, my nut- Jess?"

* * *

Kaileena was laying in a bed when Santorini came in and sat on the edge of bed. They kept silence for a minute or two and then Empress said:

"You're silent… What's the matter with you again?" Santorini looked at her and just smiled. Kaileena sat on a bed and Italian whistled.

"Maybe you will put on your dress?" asked he. But woman kissed him. Vinny answered her kiss and helped her to take off his clothes.

A moment later they both were in bed. Kaileena whispered on his ear:

"I want you…" demolition expert sighed and asked:

"What do you pref..." when Hades suddenly appeared in their room and whistled:

"Oh, fuck, must I go out?I think not. I... We have a problem." Vincenzo rolled his eyes and murmured:

"I'll clear his throat with nitroglycerine." Kaileena smiled and took the blanket. She went to shower and Italian sat on the edge of bed. Hades turned to him and smiled.

"Huh, guy, your...you're..." His eyes narrowed because he thought that made mistake. But ex-lord didn't make it.

"How clever, Hades. How clever."Vinny put his clothes on. "What did you wanna say to us at that time?"

"Jess... She's my wife..." answered ancient Greek god.

"Excuse me, can you repeat again?" said Santorini. Hades wanted to fire at him but he imagined in his mind what Kaileena will do with him.

"SHE'S PERSEPHONE!DID YOU UNDERSTAND, FUCKING...Oops."Hades stepped back because Vincenzo looked at him fiercely.

"Listen, Greek god, I know that you're jealous hearing Kaileena's moans at night. Just shut up."

* * *

Hades went away two minutes later after that conversation. Kaileena was having a shower when she saw someone standing behind shower curtain.

"He said that Jess is his wife Persephone." It was Santorini.

"I knew it."

"How? How can you know...?"Kaileena opened the curtain and answered:

"People can't have this ability. Or to be exactly, people with abilities aren't so many in the world."Empress of Time's sight went down slowly and stopped. "You need a really cool shower."

The demolition expert only sighed and put his hands on her waist.

"Maybe you..." He blocked her to the wall.

"I didn't have sex in such place."muttered Kaileena and they kissed. Santorini answered:

"Go to the shower. I'll be with ya in one minute." She nodded and turned on shower. Kaileena didn't saw him but felt his left hand on her breast. "You're so dirty..."She moaned when his right hand was on her stomach.

"Won't you hang on the wall?"whispered Vinny when he entered her and started to move making her feels pleasure. The cold water was only making their bodies hotter. Kaileena hang on the wall and whispered every time:

"More..." He moved faster and she felt his hot wet body. She had sex at this place first time. Empress felt how his left hand was touching her breast.

Zip was living in the room next to them and when he heard a loud moan of Kaileena, he smiled saying next:

"Shit, how's that good to be their neighbor."

* * *

On the next morning Kaileena found herself in a bed laying lonely. She heard how Hades was shouting about Zip's cooking and how company laughed.

Two minutes later she entered the dining room. Empress didn't see Vincenzo.

"And where is..."

"Your lover?Babe, Zip sent him to buy food in the nearest shop." answered Hades, adding. "He was looking... Younger."

"Hades, you're jealous." said Jess-Seph. Kaileena looked at her eyes and said:

"Seph, it's you, not Jess." goddess of Rebirth smiled and nodded.

"Hades doesn't believe me. Or he's in shock."

Hades' hair were blazing and then he screamed:

"Shit!I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm fine... Listen, dames, I don't realize what's happening now. And what's the fucking noise..." It was the noise of helicopter and then someone opened the door and threw the bomb. There was a smoke in the room.

The last what Zip saw was monsters who took Jess, Kaileena and Hades.

* * *

Vincenzo was going to home with bag filled with food when he saw helicopter which was headed to ocean. _What's the hell..._-Italian came in yard and said:

"Guys? Are you OK?" He entered the dining room and saw Zip and Tanya. They both were unconscious. Putting the bag on the table, Santorini found Macbook opened with note:"Watch me."

"What's the fuck is going on?" He turned on notebook and played the record.

"Hello, Santorini. Let me open you a secret: your lover and two friends, no... Four. They're waiting for you in Washington. If you bring the Dagger, my boss won't kill them. If not... You know, Kaileena's body is too perfect and sometimes you have a dream to make her... feel comfortable. You know how do that. You and two your friends will be met by me in three days in airport. Chao."

Vinny turned off record and muttered:

"Dagger..." Zip slowly opened his eyes and sat on the floor.

"Vinny, they..."

"I know. She left me message." Tanya woke up too and said:

"Won't you bring them Dagger?" Santorini looked at her and sighed.

"Milo and Kida are there too. I must give them a sword." His sight was looking for a small black case. Zip looked under the table and put a case.

"It's here. How do you..." but Vincenzo didn't listen to him. Opening the case, he looked at knife.

"Um... Zip, can you find a copy or fake?" Zip smiled and started to search the Internet

"I saw somethin' like that on one web site. That's it. That fake is selling in gun shop in Tokyo."

"Great. Guys, you're genius! But won't they...?" said Tanya and sat against Vinny.

"No." Santorini closed the case and went out in the yard. He looked at the sky and said:

"I hope I'm doing right thing. Why did you leave me, guys? Or the time came?" demolition expert laid on the ground and close his eyes.

_He heard someone coming to him and opened his eyes._

_"Hi, Vinny." it was Joshua Sweet._

_"Sweet? Are you alive?"Santorini stood up and found himself in Atlantis._

_"No. It's your dream, Vinny. By the way, I'm from our friends."_

_"Why did you decide to die? " _

_"It was time for us , not you, old jerk." it was Audrey. _

_"What do you mean?" He couldn't understand them._

_"We all loved, created family and enjoyed our lives. You was only one who couldn't find person who will love as you are."_

_"Yeah... You're right..." muttered Vincenzo. "But what should I do?"_

_"Go to Washington, Vinny." said Sweet and then Santorini heard Zip's voice._

"Vinny, Tanya bought the fake." he opened eyes and stood up.

"Ok. We must go."

* * *

**3 days later.**

Helga was smoking cigarette when saw Italian with Zip and Tanya. The first one was with case. Sinclair narrowed her eyes thinking: Isn't it a trap? Santorini stopped near her saying:

"Are we going?"

They four sat in BMW and left the airport. While car was standing in traffic jam, Vinny asked:

"Why didn't you start to live a new life?"

"A life of mercenary is better."

"But when you shot then, in volcano, what was motivated ya?" Helga looked at jam and this question was like a hurting place. She was motivated by hatred to Rourke and understanding that civilization will die.

"Nothing...Here we are."

They arrived to they came in, Helga took off her coat and said:

"Go after me."

Soon they reached to the last floor. Zip replied:

"I'll stay here..." Helga, Vinny and Tanya came in the hall. And they three saw a little bit shocking picture.

Kaileena was laying on the table in the center of candles' circle. The sand watch was against Vincenzo. Also they saw Jess and Hades. _Thanks to god they're both all right. _thought Italian but Tanya showed him on another pentagram on the floor. Jess-Seph nodded and said:

"The ritual will be started right now. Go away! " but suddenly they heard a young man's voice:

"It's too late, miss Seph. They came with clear conscious and understood that there's no way to run."

Tanya and Vincenzo turned on voice. There was a young man of 25 years. Grey short hair and golden eyes, white suit and black shirt.

"His eyes are filled with madness." whispered Tanya. "I saw him in news and newspapers. He took his name from Sherlock Holmes' novels. Moriarti."

"Oh, how you're genius, my young 's start the performance. "


	9. First part of the beginning

Happy New Year and Merry Christmas, ladies & gentlemen! There's a new chapter.

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" asked Vincenzo. Moriarti laughed and said:

"The new world is nearly coming. And you will be my servants!" Vincenzo rolled his eyes. This young man seemed to him crazy and asylum was waiting for him.

"And Helga will be my right hand! She will be a weapon of justice." He turned to them and suddenly Santorini fell on knees. Soon he found himself sitting in the circle near Kaileena's altar. Italian couldn't move and was looking only how Moriarti opened the case and kissed the Dagger. Helga looked worried but she heard a voice:

"My sweetie, I give to you that honor. Now, let me see how you will kill the Empress and her lovely man." Sinclair took knife and entered the circle. She sat before Santorini and he muttered:

"I hate you, lieutenant." lieutenant smiled and looked at knife.

"Good night, Vinny." Vincenzo felt pain in his stomach and saw how his blood was drawing the small pentagram. He closed his eyes and his mind turned off.

"Don't do it!" shouted Hades but Moriarti and Helga didn't listen to him. Sinclair stood up and was already to kill Kaileena but suddenly she heard someone's voice:

"Why?" Helga dropped Dagger. It was Kaileena. She was looking at her.

"But you're under narcotics!" said Helga.

"Yes. It's your alter ego. And I must help you."

Helga hear her boss' order like an echo. She saw memories of her past. _Nothing personal...- muttered she when was shooting at air balloon. What was motivated ya?_- this question made her feel uncomfortable. She had worked as mercenary so long that it seemed to her question like that won't hurt her. But Helga was wrong. She felt on her knees , listening to her boss:

"Do it, Sinclair! And we will rule and you will do anything what you want!" Fuck you...-thought lieutenant and she stood up.

"That's enough. You're as commander: promise me, saying such phrases as "you'll be right hand"." Moriarti didn't believe his ears.

"Then...Did you choose the side?" Helga turned to him. The eyes filled of tears and the fiercely glance.

"Yes, boss." She shot at him. Right his heart. Moriarti smiled and closed is mad eyes.

"That's how die men who are betraying women." Sinclair ordered the monsters who appeared behind her to set Hades, Jess and Tanya free.

"Wow... How..." asked Hades but lieutenant checked Santorini's pulse.

"Come on, we must get out of here. Monsters will take the watch and then we must go to the nearest hospital."

Hades' jaw was slowly falling down listening to her orders.

"Wait, wait, wait. We can get to Atlantis." Tanya rolled her eyes:

"Won't you say that you..." suddenly they disappeared, taking Zip in the hall.

* * *

Kida and Milo were in the throne room when suddenly appeared the sand watch and then seven people. The royalty pair recognized them all.

"We need doctor. Quickly!" said lieutenant. Kida ordered to call the doctor and then said:

"Follow me." friends followed after her to a mansion which was looking on their port.

* * *

"Hey... Hey... Kaileena, sweetheart... Good morning... Hey..." Empress slowly opened her eyes muttering:

"I... Where...How..." ex-lord of Underworld widely smiled saying:

"Doesn't matter. Just relax, babe. Are you gonna listen good and bad news?" Kaileena tried to understand what's going on.

"Which news?"

"The good news is that all gonna have happy end, which I hate all my soul. The bad is...Are you ready? Yeah, I think you're. Well, your lover is now having operation."

Kaileena sat in a bed and then found clothes. It was blue dress as her red. Putting it on, she went out from her room and said:

"I wanna see him. NOW!" she wanted to come in the room which was closed but Helga stopped her.

"Empress, wait!" Kaileena didn't stop and then knocked at closed door. No one answered. She was crying and whispering only one word:

"Sorry...Sorry...Sorry..." she sat near door. Kaileena lost one time, she didn't wanna have the second one. She remembered his words: _Hey, who will protect you then?_ and smiled through tears.

"You...Only you..." when suddenly door opened and old man said:

"Young lady, get up." Kaileena looked at doctor and saw his smile. Standing up, she came in and saw how Vinny was sleeping.

"Oh my god, what the fucking lovely scene! Where's my handkerchief?" All looked at Hades and shouted:

"HADES!" he only laughed and said:

"Yeah, yeah, I'm idiot, stupid immortal..." he stopped and Helga closed the door.

"Let them to be alone."

Kaileena laid near him and closed her eyes. She was glad that Vincenzo was alive and he was just sleeping.

"Girl...Ya know... It's little bit ill to feel you leg onto my." Empress laughed:

"Well, as you wish...And...Thanks."

"I don't know what are you talking about, Kaileena, but welcome." He looked at her eyes and added. "Maybe sometime we will have a child who will run in our mansion on Sicily and showing us a flower which he found, huh?"

Empress felt how it was warm to hear that.

"You know, if you wanna a child, Vincenzo..." after a silence she added. "We must have a perfect sex."

"Not now, my dear." he kissed her. Kaileena didn't try to remember the past. The future was near, lying above them. The Empress soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't hear any moans. And you?" Hades was in his repertoire again. Jess-Seph sighed and said:

"Hades, listen...Maybe we should start all again?" Hades smiled.

"Nah, Seph, babe, relax. It's all right now. I understood. But also have two girls in one is really..." Persephone looked at him angrily. "Ok, ok, isn't so sweet but I can live like that."

Wow...I should watch ya at sex...-said Jess in head. Seph rolled her eyes and answered: _I will kill ya next morning._ Jess replied:_Hey, hey, relax, i was joking._

Hades turned to Zip who was moaning.

"Argh... Where's internet here? Where?"

Tanya was looking for Helga and she didn't find her. Girl went out and saw Sinclair smoking the cigarette and sitting on ledge.

"Why are you sitting here?" Tanya sat nearby and heard answer:

"I think Atlantean hate me because Rourke and I stole the crystal."

"Helga, don't worry. It was nearly hundred years ago."

_Maybe…She's right but I'm not sure at it._- thought she as they saw guardians who went to them. Sinclair stood up saying:

"I was right, honey. They're gonna chase me." guardians stopped in front of standing Helga and she went to them. Tanya came in the house saying to her friends:

"We have problems."

* * *

That's all! What will happen to Sinclair? Will she get a punishment or Time League will save her?


	10. Wonderful world & Big problems

"We have problems" when Tanya said it, Jess & Hades were sitting on the sofa. Ex-god of the Underworld looked at Tanya, muttering:

"Always problems... Ba-da-bing... Well, we must say to our lovers. Who are gonna to break their ideal atmosphere? No one? Then let me introduce Hades' method! Don't do it at home, all the stuff and etc. are made by me. Ba-da-boom." he disappeared and then Zip asked:

"What was that?"

* * *

Kaileena was lying next to sleeping Vincenzo when suddenly smoke filled the room and there was Hades lying above them and smiling.

"WAKE UP, ITALIAN!" shouted he and Santorini opened one eye muttering:

"I'll blow you up." immortal laughed and answered:

"Nah...I have last wish which will blow you both up, guys. Helga, our...No,no,no, I should say more tragically..." Hades coughed."Oh, my beautiful friends, our lieutenant...No,no,no, not like that."

"Hades!"

"Ok,ok, you persuaded me. Helga was arrested. Ba-da-boom." Kaileena stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you goin'?" asked Italian.

"She saved our lives, Vincenzo. Now we must save her."

"Then wait for me. Anyway, I owe her my life."

Hades disappeared and there was only voice:

"How I love this planet!"

* * *

Helga was standing in the centre of hall in front of Kida and Milo. There was a crowd around them. Lieutenant was listening to Kida:

"People! She was trying to take the Crystal to the surface and she was with man who killed my father and your king! I wanted to hear your opinion."

Helga heard whispers and smiled. Suddenly in the hall appeared company. Hades stood near Sinclair and said:

"Your Highness, from this little company which call herself Time League, let me speak." Kida nodded." I will be the lawyer or defender, it doesn't matter, of this innocent and beautiful bitch. She nearly destroyed your civilization, am I right? Stop making noise, I didn't finish. She was a mercenary with people's feelings... She was just following the orders of her commander...And crystal which she has on her neck was the second chance."

"But she is a mercenary!" shouted someone from the crowd. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Guys, guys, come on! She isn't such bitch as you all think. I just wanna say... Wait a minute." in Hades' right hand appeared a cigar.

"He can't live without cigar as I see." whispered Vincenzo and Zip closed his mouth not to start laughing.

"I just wanna say that she has a second chance. She shot at balloon which was almost going out to the surface, and if not she, you were now dead. And now you're going to kill her? I suggest a deal!A great deal! She will work in our League and won't visit your civilization and you will forget that she's alive and blah-blah-blah... What do you think?"

Milo looked at Kida. She deeply breathed and then looked at her husband. He nodded.

"Well, Hades, I agree with you and I forgive her that she was trying to destroy my people. But I don't forgive her what she made with my father."there was a silence and then the crowd started to sighed and looked at smiled and wanna say something but Sinclair understood what he wanted to say.

"The debts are paid... Thanks, Santorini." whispered she.

* * *

Helga was sitting on the ledge when heard someone's steps. She didn't turn to that noise and when Santorini sat neat her, she said:

"Mad."

Demolition expert laughed and he answered:

"No. I was just... being open-minded, lieutenant." she closed her eyes and there was an answer:

"Was it your idea?"

"No."

"And if you think a little, Santorini?"

"Yeah, it was my. A little. Hades added only about work."

Silence. The lights of Atlantis became brighter and were moving to the palace

"How do you think, why are they going to palace?" asked Sinclair and heard answer:

"Today they're having a Mother Crystal's day." it was Kaileena. She sat near Vincenzo." They go to the palace with their own lamp with crystal. The lamp must be round and symbolize crystal which defend their city. First there will be queen and king's speeches and then dances. But before this event they will put lamps on ledge of the palace and main street."

They were looking at that lights which reminded a big river and there was a palace in the centre of this river.

"It's like time. But the time is ocean which has different ways." muttered Vincenzo. Empress of Time was silent as air suddenly filled music.

"Zip..." said Vinny and he wanted to turned off the music when heard Louis Armstrong.

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom, for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue, and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces, of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"_

_They're really sayin', "I love you"_

"Old Louis... His songs are immortal."Hades laughed and stood behind friends smoking cigar."Hey, lieutenant, you owe us your life."

Helga looked at him suspiciously saying:

"Maybe you mean yourself under word "us"?" Hades was blushed and his hair became red but he muttered:

"I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm fine."

_I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more, than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

"Memories, memories...Are always fresh." said Santorini and Kaileena looked at him. She kissed they were kissing, Hades and Helga turned away and first one muttered:

"Where's Seph?Seph!" he came in mansion. Helga started to smoke cigarette.

_Yes, I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Oh yeah_

"Kaileena...Maybe we should do some activities?" asked Italian. Empress smiled and Italian helped her to stand up when they heard voice:

"Hey guys." it was Milo Thatch."Hello."

Kaileena and Vincenzo heard Hades's laugh who said:

"First was me, second is king... Who will be next?"

"Milo, what're ya doin' here? You must be with Kida." Vincenzo looked at Milo.

"I missed guys, Vinny. I can't get along with thought that they're dead." answered king of Atlantis." I thought all this time that they're all right and enjoy their life."

"Wait a minute, Milo. I wanna ask ya. Who persuade you to arrest Helga?" Thatch sighed and took off his glasses.

"She didn't tell her name. She was wearing white suit, silver skull-pin on her jacket, white shirt. She had got brown short hair and red eyes. Also there was a scar on her face." Hades appeared suddenly and said slowly:

"Can you repeat what was on her face?"

"Scar."

Hades face became pale and he shot fireball at Zip who came out but hacker jumped away from fireball.

"Fuck, Hades! Watch your way!" said man, deeply breathing.

"Do you know her?" asked Thatch but besides Hades Helga answered:

"Yes. Her name's Ragnarok. One of contractors and founder of organization called "WTH"." Ex-lord laughed but Helga added." It means "Welcome to hell", Hades."

"D'you wanna say that..." started King but Kaileena stopped him.

"Their wish is make the new world with their rules. It will cause problems." Helga continued"My ex-boss made the deal that he will become the new ruler but he must destroy Time League."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Do you mean that we're like a pain in ass and they will kill us all?" asked Hades and lieutenant nodded.

"Believe me, they can kill president easy or destroy economic of any country to make their wish comes true."

"They? How much people are there?" asked Vincenzo.

"Not many I would say. Two or twenty. My ex-boss met with two persons only."

* * *

_**At that time in New York.**_

The girl with scar on her face and red eyes was sitting at McDonald's drinking coffee. She wore white suit with silver skull-pin on her jacket, white shirt and white shoes. She looked at hand watch as suddenly a young man of 20 years sat in front of her with someone's profile. He was wearing black jeans and white T-shirt under black long leather coat. There were sunglasses on his eyes and his black long hair were in a ponytail.

"Ragna, I've got news for you." said he giving her a profile. "He agreed. But there's one condition."

Girl was looking through profile when she heard:

"The game will be played by his own rules." Ragnarok stopped for a minute and then continued looking through profile.

"He can do anything that he wants. But he must destroy them. Tell him my words, Justice."

"As you wish, Ragnarok."

* * *

_**This is the end of chapter 9! I used Louis Armstrong's song "What a beautiful world". Who is "he" and more about WTH you'll know very soon!**_


	11. The Big Trouble in Atlantis

_**Two weeks .**_

"Kaileena! Believe me!" Vincenzo came out from room. He was dressed as atlantean man. Blue clothes, tattoo on right hand. Also Kida and Milo persuaded him to make tattoo on the right eye.

"You're looking perfect!Mamma mia, who am I talking to... Come on, go out!" said he when Hades appeared sitting on the sofa. He was dressed in blue robe with his skull-pin. Santorini laughed:

"This robe suits you, especially your hair and skin." Zip heard it too and he fell down from armchair laughing. Hades rolled his eyes and answered:

"Yeah, yeah, laugh while you can, guys." Ex-god coughed. He and Jess were arguing about what to wear on diner in royal palace and Hades was against robe which was the same color as his skin.

"I knew that you'll say that." muttered Hades when door to Vincenzo's room opened and three men turned to Kaileena. Hades' jaw dropped down looking on Empress. Vincenzo whistled saying:

"Wow..." she was dressed in blue dress which was looking like red. She turned round and Vincenzo noticed that there was a small blue tattoo on her waist and cut behind was longer so that he could see tattoo.

"What do you think?" asked she. Vincenzo went to her smiling. He put his hands on her waist whispering:

"I should see this tattoo in details..." Empress looked at him saying:

"Not now..." they kissed. Hades was annoyed and suddenly screamed:

"ARGHHHHHHHH!Can you be quiet for an evening!I'm waiting for moment when..."

"Hades..." Hades turned to sound and he can only muttered:

"Ba...da...boom..." ex-god blazed once and then his hair were red."I'm so excited. Seph, babe, you're soooo cute."

Jess was dressed in white transparent dress and company could see body through dress.

"Your wife is beautiful today too, Hades." said Kaileena when suddenly picture changed in her mind.

* * *

_She found herself in big dark room. Hearing someone's moans and muttering, woman saw through dark an old man lying on the floor._

_"Well, old man, I should ask you one more time... Where are they?" Kaileena didn't see who asked it but his laugh went through body and for a moment it seemed to her that there was too cold. _

_"I don't...know..."old man coughed and then he moaned._

_"Ha,ha,ha!Old poor man, how it's pitiful to see your old face."stranger kicked old man again and then..._

"Kaileena!Wake up"she opened her eyes and found herself lying on the sofa. Vincenzo was sitting on the edge of sofa.

"What happened?" asked she when saw Milo and Kida. She sat and looked around."I saw a vision... Vincenzo, I saw murder..."

"Boom...Vision, murder...Kaileena, sweetheart, relax!We're in Atlantis!" muttered Hades.

"Guys, maybe we should have some diner?" asked Milo.

Two hours later company was sitting and laughing. Milo told them about Atlantis and expedition, Hades remembered about his deals which sometimes seemed funny. Sinclair was sitting in the armchair.

"Helga, maybe you'll tell us story how you survived?" she looked at Kida.

"Nothing interesting, Your Highness." Helga coughed."The crystal dropped on me and I found a cave which protected me from lava."

"And then you came out to the surface?" asked Santorini.

"Yes."

But Kaileena didn't listen to them. She was thinking about her vision._Who are they?Was it related to us and WTH?I have feeling that this man will get some troubles.

* * *

_Ragnarok was sitting on fence and Justice was standing near her. They were looking on burning mansion and silhouette was going to them carrying something.

"Do you think that was right to invite him?" Ragnarok was drinking coffee when man went to them. He was looking like a clown: special grim and green hair, violet suit with red flower on jacket, green shirt and violet shoes with leather gloves. Man laughed and threw packet into Justice but young man caught it.

"So,so,so, where are we going now?Bahamas, Haiti, Tahiti or what?" asked man looking how Ragna opened packet and took photo with file.

"Better, Joker, better. Atlantis." answered girl. Joker made sad face because he wasn't pleased with his place in this company.

"Atlantis?Guys, I'm outta game. Do anything that you wanna. I return to asylum where's funnier." He turned away and was going to run away but suddenly stopped."Atlantis... Ha,ha,ha, I think we should hire more guys!"

"We shouldn't, Jokky. Only three." said Justice. Joker turned to them and was amused.

"I think I like your company! Let's make a party!" he was laughing when they disappeared. The rain started and only footsteps on grass and burning mansion reminded of happened.

* * *

_**Atlantis**_

Kaileena was taking off her dress when Vinny came in and stood behind her. She silently smiled and then Santorini started to kiss her neck and shoulders. Suddenly they heard explosion and Italian asked:

"I'm here..." Kaileena put on her dress and soon they saw fire. Hades and Jess went out too. Atlantean guard run to them. He said:

"They... They are..." he fell down. Jess went to man and saw blood. She looked at friends saying:

"Someone killed him." Sinclair appeared with two guns and gave one to demolition expert.

"They're here. I saw them with one man." Helga added."Hades, Seph, Kaileena, can you take lovely pair? Santorini and I will take clown."

Immortals nodded and disappeared. Kaileena kissed Vinny saying:

"Be careful." she disappeared in dark when Sinclair and he heard someone's applause.

"How tragic! Kisses, hugs and all that silly stuff! I'm gonna cry!" a clown went out from dark and added."It will be more tragic if..."

The one more explosion made them stricken back. Helga moaned and looked at Santorini. He was unconscious._Come on...Wake up... We mustn't let him to blow up all Atlantis.._.-thought she while clown was laughing and saying:

"I did it!I did it!" he went to unconscious Italian and kicked him twice. Sinclair stood up and said:

"Go to hell, son of bitch" when clown turned to her, Helga shot at him but was late. He disappeared saying:

"Catch me if you can!" Sinclair went to Santorini.

"Come on, wake up!" Italian slowly opened his eyes and lieutenant helped him to stand up when there was one more explosion. "We must stop him until he won't blow up all the city."

Vincenzo nodded and they went through streets trying to find Joker.

At that time Hades was fighting with forces were same and they couldn't win each other. But Hades noticed that Ragna was fighting only in half of her strength.

"COME ON,BITCH! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME THEN! WHY DON'T YOU WANNA KILL ME NOW?"shouted Hades but girl only yawned and looked on watch.

"Excuse me, but I'm in hurry. There will be my favourite musical on Broadway and I must get on time." suddenly Hades was flew into the nearest wall and Ragna disappeared."Catch me, Hades, and you'll get bonus!"

"Ba-da-bing, ba-da-boom... I'll catch you, sweet, don't worry." Hades disappeared.

Kaileena and Jess were going through streets. Justice sat on the roof of one house and said:

"Hey girls!" Kaileena turned to him and knife was thrown into him but he caught it. "Ladies, it's not unfair to kill me! Why not to kill Ragnarok?"

"You're with her." answered Jess."And mommy will punish you."

"Kiss my ass, Jess." muttered Justice."Oh,I forgot. Ta-dah!"

Kaileena suddenly felt on her knees. The picture started to change and minute later she found herself in the throne room. Empress saw man. Blue eyes, black hair, scar on his eye... _Prince_...-thought she when suddenly was thrown away by someone. It was Justice who appeared in front of her.

"Really interesting, isn't it? You can't forget your Prince while enjoy Italian's company. What would he say? I'm sure you whispered word "Prince" once when you had sex." Kaileena coughed with blood when Justice took knife which he caught. "Interesting thing. Your nowadays lover didn't tell you when you whispered this name. Do you wanna know why I was called Justice?"

"Not interested." whispered Kaileena and Justice stopped smiling.

"Anyway, I will answer. I was called Justice because sometimes I tell truth. And your truth is that you love Prince, not Santorini. Poor boy, his heart will be broken." young man laughed and kicked Kaileena in stomach. Soon she found herself in Atlantis and saw Jess fighting Justice. Justice was fighting with knife and when he came closer, he stroke Jess with knife. Jess fell on her knees.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's a knockdown!" he went to Kaileena."Well, you see? Yeah, you see the truth behind all this loudly." he take her hair and added."Come on, tell the truth!"

Kaileena was praying only about saviour who will get him away.

Santorini and Sinclair were trying to chase Joker but he always ran away. They had two fights and Joker left some memories. Santorini had a burn on his neck. A burn was made like a Joker's sign. Helga limped and sometimes coughed with blood.

"Well, well, round 4! How it's interesting!Who's gonna win:lonely innocent clown or two angry people with guns?"Joker laughed."Poor old Joker! Please, let me out of this game! Ha,ha, ha!"

"This freaky clown told us his name. Joker." said Helga and added."Don't you think that this is a trap?"

"I don't think so, lieutenant." when explosion was again. Joker exploded house near them and Helga fell down. The last what she saw was Joker and Santorini. Joker was laughing.

"I like that!" said he."I like you, I like Atlantis, I like all! Haven't you ever thought that you're like me?"

Vincenzo didn't answer and pick up gun. Joker smiled.

"No?Boy, boy, you and me... Me and you... We're like twins! You can't live without explosions, I can't live without jokes! Just imagine: you and me!Destroyer and Joker! Huh, what do you think?"

"I'm not like you." answered Santorini. "I'll count until three and you must disappear with your buddies."

"Oh, excuse me!They're not my buddies!" suddenly Vinny stroke him in fell on his knees and touched his face."Ouch, Ouch... It's unfair!"

Italian noticed blood on Joker's face. Man stood up and wanted to tell something but something stopped him.

"Excuse me, but I must disappear! I hope you'll enjoy my company soon." Joker was laughing when sighed and went to unconscious Helga.

Hades fell down and coughed. He tried to stand up but was too weak.

"Fuck!Who are you?" he looked at Ragnarok. She sat on him and said:

"Who am I... You're asking too many questions."there was silent for a moment."I should start with you bro, Hades."

Ex-god disappeared and then appeared on roof and shot at her fireball but she caught it.

"Your bro, Zeussy, was bored with Hera. It seemed to him that fuck the same girl every night wasn't for him. So, he turned into young man and decided to go an a world cruise." Ragna laughed.

"What? What are you laughing at?" asked Hades.

"Gods, you're so predictable. Zeus fell in love with one young woman. But one night Fates predicted him that he will be killed by not a man, with same power and blah,blah... He didn't even listen to them. And soon..."

"Let me guess: it was you."

"Yeah, I was born. Zeus started to think over the Fates' prediction: was it right to fuck my mom? No, it wasn't."

"And you killed him, the other gods left this place except how..."

"I noticed that I was still young even when I was 30 years old and also I was immortal. It was a great gift!" Hades laughed." Laugh while you can, uncle Hades. I promised to kill Zeus and rule the world in my own!"

At this time Joker and Justice appeared and Joker, seeing what happening, started to jump around Justice:

"Fight!Fight!Fight!" Hades looked on Ragnarok and saw smile. Three persons disappeared at once, leaving Hades alone.

"The story is simple... She killed Zeus and founded WTH. But who is Justice?"


	12. Visit From Future

_**Atlantis. Five days later.**_

Atlantis was being restored. Milo and Kida were busy at day, every evening they came with doctor to mansion where their friends lived.

The company was feeling bad. Jess and Helga were recovering after operations, Kaileena was shocked and couldn't get along with thought that she loved Prince, not Vincenzo. Vinny, Hades and Zip were trying to contact with Tanya who came to the surface in the night.

"Ragnarok is demigod and she killed Zeus." said Hades. Zip and Vincenzo looked at him. "We must know about Justice. Shit."

"If Ragnarok is demigod, then who is Justice?" Zip was trying to search in the Internet but they were under ground. "Fuck, they should provide Internet here."

"I don't like Kaileena's behavior. She isn't good." muttered Santorini. "I should talk to her."

* * *

Kaileena was lying in bed when Vinny came in. She turned away from him saying:

"Leave me alone." Italian sat on the edge of bed and said:

"What happened with ya?" Empress didn't answer and he sighed."Kaileena, tell me, what's wrong."

She turned to him and sat on the bed.

"Vinny...I've got something to tell you. Thanks for what you've done to me but... I understood..."

"Let me finish...You don't love me anymore and we must become as were before."

Empress nodded and he was silent for a moment. Then he stood up and went out from room.

"I'm sorry..."whispered she.

* * *

Hades and Zip were trying to write profiles on Joker, Justice and Ragnarok when Santorini came out and sat on the floor near door.

"I'm fool." Hades went to him and sat near."Hades, what am I living for? I should die two days ago."

"Italian, listen, she..." started Hades but Santorini stopped him:

"She doesn't love me anymore, Hades." Hades was shocked and nervously smiled.

"Boy, don't worry. You'll find more beautiful woman." Vincenzo looked at him"No, don't find? You love her so much that can kill yourself?"

Demolition expert nodded and Hades appeared in Kaileena's room. She was silently crying.

"Kaileena ,my sweetie, enough crying. Do you love Italian-boy?" she nodded." Then why are you crying? Forget your Prince!Can you imagine sex with dead now when you have Italian?"

Empress of Time laughed and ex-lord of Underworld friendly smiled.

"That's why I will give you advice... Don't listen anyone, do as your heart says." he went to the door and opened her."Maybe you'll invite him or I must do it?"

"I'll do it myself." Hades came out and Empress looked out from door. She looked at Vincenzo and invited him by gesture to come in. Italian came in the room and closed the door.

"That's what I call Hades' method."

* * *

Helga woke up and found herself on sofa. Hades was sitting in armchair smoking cigar. Also she heard moans and asked:

"What's the hell going on? Where are those three?" Hades laughed:

"They ran away. As for us, we're trying to catch them and one lovely pair is trying to get along with each other now in their room." Helga coughed with blood."Babe, you must sleep again. Drink this."

Sinclair took glass and drank it. There was a bitter taste of water.

"What is it?" she felt that she wanted to sleep. Slowly closed her eyes, she added."I hate you..."

When Helga fell asleep, ex-lord of the Underworld said to Zip to keep working and came in his room. Jess was unconscious for five days and doctor said that her soul now is fighting against death. _The modern doctor would say that she's in coma._-thought Hades when he sat on the edge of bed. She was looking tired and immortal smiled silently.

"Good night, Persephone." he kissed in left cheek and stood up. He didn't hope that she will survive.

Ex-god went out and looked sadly at Zip. He said:

"She will be all right."

* * *

"Vinny...Don't..." Kaileena moaned again and then added. "I...love...you..."

Vincenzo stopped for a moment and looked at her face. They kissed. Kaileena felt passion, love and bitterness in this kiss. She was sorry for what she has told to him earlier. As for Vincenzo, he felt how her fingers scratched his back, her lips wanted to catch the moment of pleasure.

"Relax, Empress, I won't go away." they heard Hades' muttering and Milo's speech. "Do you think the same?"

"We'll wait for you both ten minutes!" heard they Milo's voice and Kaileena whispered:

"You've got two minutes, Vinny..."

* * *

It was usual evening in Moscow. People went to metropolitan and were going to have rest.

One pair was going to a restaurant to celebrate 20 years since wedding. They turned into a dark street when they were stopped by a man in black leather coat.

"Joker, you wanted to kill someone. Well, it's your turn now." From the shadow appeared clown who was smiling.

"A flower for lady..." Joker gave red flower to lady and a minute later she fell down."...And a bullet for gentleman."

There was a shot in the dark and Joker's laugh.

"Not bad, not bad. We have a lot of things to do, Joker." said Justice.

"Yeah! Destroy, destroy and destroy!" they disappeared.

The next morning Tanya was having breakfast when mobile phone called and she took a phone.

"Miss Smirnova?"a man's voice asked.

"Yes, it's me. What happened?" asked she. Two minutes later mobile phone fell down from her hand.

* * *

_**The Island of Time.**_

"I hate teleport!Kaileena, sweety, can you do something modern?For example, airport..."Hades was muttering with unconscious Jess on his hands. Kaileena decided to go to Island. Milo and Kida joined them and now company went to the castle. Hades didn't like the situation in which they were now. Joker, Ragnarok, Justice. They seemed to him madmen who escaped from asylum and were trying to make world's big asylum. Ex-lord looked on Jess. She was so beautiful that sometimes it seemed that she was sleeping.

"Babe, if you could be alive now, you would say that's silly to go round world." Hades smiled and then said:"Kaileena, Italian-boy, are you going?"

Turning to them, he saw them kissing. Helga, limping to the castle, stopped near Hades.

"Relax, Hades." Sinclair laughed and then added:"By the way, Zip said that he's got news from Tanya."

Zip was glad to return to modern civilization. Computers, Internet, mobile phones... All worked and he was on the seventh heaven, but the news from Tanya made this day a little grey. He was reading news in Internet when Hades and Kaileena with Helga came in.

"And where's our headache now? In Russia where's vodka, Russian girls and bears? " Hades was looking on monitor."Wow, I'm impressed. A headshot and a usual flower filled with poison gas. Similar, boring and don't impress. Kaileena, sweetheart, did you remember that maniac which killed prostitutes in London in the end of 19th century? That was mad...Really mad and impressive. I liked that."

Kaileena sighed. What else could she expect from Greek god of dead souls? Nothing. Just explanations and noising about old times. Hades was old inside, but frightening outside.

"Hades, we should support Tanya in such hard time for her." said Kaileena but all her thoughts were about Santorini. Italian-boy with his passion to blow up. It seemed to her that after her words about their relationships he became colder and they were like sex buddies.

Hades turned to Kaileena and said:

"Why does it seem to me that we're not alone?"

* * *

The Sands of Time became brighter and soon there was a flash and a stranger was lying on the floor. A young man of 25 years wearing leather white jacket and black jeans. There was a match which he was lazily chewing. The eyes were different colours:one was green and another was dark short hair were messy. Stranger stood up and muttered:

"Next time... I'll refuse next time, shit!" young man went out from throne room and looked around. Sighning, he went to technical room and wanted to open the door as heard voice:

"We must find them until Ragnarok doesn't make this world by her own." it was woman who knew them or met them once. Stranger silently whistled but suddenly he heard:

"Did you hear it? A whistle? Kaileena, sweetheart, I must check." Young man was muttering about his fate and tried to hide in the shadow.

Hades opened the door, looking who whistled. His eyes narrowed and stopped on shadow where stranger was standing. Ex-god sighed and said:

"Come in, , yeah, I said it to you." stranger went out from shadow and came in after Hades. Kaileena didn't pay attention to him but Helga Sinclair was looking like he was too familiar. Young man scratched his right cheek saying:

"Aha, you noticed something familiar to you. Maybe match or eye, doesn't matter. What am I talking to? Let's come back to theme of your conversation." lieutenant went to him closer.

"Idiot. Can't even hide normal, Santorini-junior." Kaileena turned to that name. Smile, match, gestures... He was like Santorini!But something strange was in him. Maybe his aura? Empress of Time closed her eyes. The aura of demi-god. Invisible to him, but she and Hades can see it through closed eyes.

"Hey, demi-boy, why did she call you Santorini-junior?"

"We've met before." Santorini-junior nervously smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was 2 years ago in Spain. My dad sent me back in time...Fuck,I'm idiot!" he put out from jacket's pocket letter and gave to Kaileena."Open."

She opened it. The sign was Santorini. Empress started to read:

_Kaileena,_

_Since that day when you broke our relationships and left me with Sam, passed 25 years. I don't know why you left us after the birth of son but Hades was giving a lot of explanations. His and Jess daughter, Kylie, disappeared in your time. I might guess where is she but I must know if my guesses are right. _

_You left us and I am not angry with you. I lived too long on this world and understand why you did it. You were just tired of my actions. I was cold with you. Anyway, I sent here our son, Sam James Vincenzo Santorini-junior to change situation and return Kylie to our time. _

_By the way,I still love you._

_Youth faithfully,_

_Vincenzo._

She looked at Sam and smiled through tears. Why didn't she see the future? Empress went out and soon she came in laboratory where Vincenzo continued his work on making perfect explosion. He was sleeping on the chair and his head was laying on his left hand on the table.

"Idiot..." muttered silently she and was to wake him up but Santorini moaned. Kaileena looked around but there was only dynamite and TNT. She went out from laboratory as Santorini opened his eyes. He looked at door where was Kaileena a moment ago and muttered:

"You haven't changed."

* * *

James was sitting in the kitchen when Kida came in. She looked at stranger and didn't understand why he smiled seeing her. Santorini-junior said:

"Hello, au...What's your name?" he didn't tell her name because he remembered what his dad said to him before sent back in time. Sam hated these rules. They didn't suit him and then he saw... Vincenzo Santorini coming in and taking a clean cup with coffee's jar. Young man was watching after Vinny with curiosity and Kida asked:

"Do you know who is it? I see him first time." Santorini turned to Sam and answered:

"Maybe it's Kaileena's new boyfriend... " he sighed and went away. Queen of Atlantis and Sam changed glances and she sat in front of him.

"So, you're..."started she as young man looked at watch and said:

"Oh, excuse me, I have a meeting in five minutes."Santorini-junior stood up and added."Don't worry, it's all gonna be ok."

He ran away and went after Vincenzo in his laboratory. Vincenzo was sitting on chair with a cup of coffee.

"Hey,man." said boy sitting on table."What's goin' on between you and Kaileena?"

"I dunno know but I think she can't forget her Prince. I remembered what she said once at night. Yeah, she is in her memories still. When we kiss, she wanted to feel pleasure." he looked at James."Who am I talking to? But something inside tells me that you're a good guy."

_Man, he seems to be drunk. Dad, I'll know more about ya. Huh.- _James looked questionable at Italian and answered:

"Listen to me, Italian. I don't wanna seem to you a kind of teacher or padre as you say in your Italy, and sometimes it seems to me that I'll go off the rails, but hey, she's a sexbomb! Her breast, her ass, her shape... She's perfect! And she loves you!" Italian nodded. "And what're ya waiting for? Play a wedding, go on a honeymoon and have every night perfect sex!"

"Easy to say... Anyway, I should think about marrying on her." James went to the door when suddenly heard:" But it will change nothing."

Sam stopped for a moment and sighed. _I'm an idiot! He must change his future himself without my help!Fuck, I need more coffee. I need more coffee! Where's coffee?- _Santorini-junior went to the balcony and deeply breathed. Sea, sun, cliffs...This picture was familiar because he lived on island but without mother. Santorini-junior lived with his father on Island of Time.

"Hey,hey, who've got here? A consequence of Kaileena and Italian-boy's love." Hades appeared sitting in the air with a cup of tea."What happened, young man?"

"Don't know. I wanna that in future my dad was the happiest man in the world." Sam felt tears in his eyes. Wow, he was gonna cry now but he was the brave man. Man mustn't added:" You know, in future you will wear glasses and will look like an old man."

Hades' eyes widened. His scares will come true in 25 years! No,no, he must change! Right now or then it will be late. Ex-god disappeared for a moment and when Santorini-junior turned, immortal was standing in two steps before him. He was wirely smiled and said slowly:

"You...Are...Crazy." Sam laughed and answered:

"Uncle Hades, I can't be crazy. It's your future. But you can change." Hades hair became red and he screamed:

"HOW?My wife's in coma and you're telling me to change in this situation?Fuck,man! It's mad idea."

Ex-lord of Underworld disappeared, leaving Sam alone.


	13. Big Changes

_**Rome, Italy.**_

The usual evening in were going to cafe, tourists-to their hotels. Only three people were going to small flat where they kept their guest. It was girl of 20 years, pale skin and red eyes, her hair were short and blue just like father's. She was wearing soldier's uniform.

Ragnarok came in and said:

"Home, sweet home. Why are you looking at us so angry?Kylie, relax. We won't hurt you." She noticed how color of girl's hair changed to red. Smiling wisely, Ragna added:"Oh, you mean that help will come anyway. Well, it's good because we've got a perfect trap. Yeah, Justice?"

"Yeah, Ragna. Special traps for everyone. Even for your friend from future, Sammy." Kylie's eyes widened and she was trying to set free but electricity went through her body and she moaned.

"Ha, ha, ha...Our little young lady is a tiger. Well, I'll be pleased to play with Destroyer."Joker laughed."I left an autograph after our first meeting."

Ragnarok smiled. Everything was how she planned. Soon the world will change for them.

* * *

_**The Island of Time.**_

"I said that you should return to Atlantis, Milo. It's dangerous." said Empress when Queen and King of Atlantis were going to the one of portals on the beach. " Atlantis is the safest place on the world."

"But you'll need our help." said Milo but it was too late. Portal teleported them to Atlantis and Kaileena looked at castle.

"Kaileena! They left us message!" shouted Zip and soon they all ,except Jess and Vinny, were talking about future meeting.

"It's a trap, sweetheart. They surely want that we were set in that trap." said Hades. "But you'll go anyway to help your son from future."

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered:

"Old man." Hades blazed and Santorini-junior nervously smiled. "It's ok, Hades."

"Zip, stay with Sam and Sinclair here. Hades, Vincenzo and I will go there." Sinclair nodded and she went away." As for Kylie, she'll be with us."

An hour later Kaileena, Hades and Vincenzo were in Rome, in Coliseum.

Joker was standing on the last row and silently laughed saying:

"Let's make a show. Sweetie, I'm home!"There was an explosion and through the smoke Santorini saw Joker's violet jacket. He couldn't forget the sign which was now on his neck. Italian ran after him.

"Italian-boy, wait!" suddenly through the smoke lightening flew to him. Ex-god's eyes widened and he disappeared for a moment. Kaileena and he heard phrase:

"Hades, Hades, you're a coward." Hades blazed and saw Ragnarok. She was standing with Justice. Ex-lord of Underworld threw into her a fireball but young girl jumped on the last row and disappeared inside building. Hades disappeared too,leaving Kaileena and Justice alone.

"Well, my experimental rat is here...Let's continue..." he laughed and Kaileena felt a terrible headache. The picture started to change as she saw room and someone in bed. She understood that she saw before herself. First night with Prince on Island. Shit, how it was perfect and good. Suddenly Justice appeared in front of her. But was it Justice? No.

"You...changed!" said Kaileena because in front of her was standing Santorini but his eyes were under sunglasses. His voice was Justice's.

"Well, maybe you wanna see it closer?" Kaileena felt illness inside her while body and she found her inside herself. She had a feeling like it was all happening now and felt Prince inside her. Empress moaned hardly and saw Justice standing behind curtain:

"How is that?Good? I think you must get some pleasure before you die."

At this time Santorini was fighting with kicked clown in stomach and Joker stepped back. He coughed with blood saying:

"Ha, what're you fighting for?" Vincenzo stopped and questionable looked at Joker. Last one continued:"Do you hear her moans?So, you must see."

Joker struck him with knife and Vincenzo felt pain in right shoulder. Clown laughed and he said:

"Look!" Santorini went and saw Justice who was looking like him except he was wearing sunglasses. Kaileena was lying on ground moaning.

"Now, have you understood that we are stronger than you all?"

Hades and Ragnarok were on the roof of Colyseum. They were fighting as they could. Hades coughed and Ragnarok fell in her knees.

"Should we fight until the real Ragnarok will come to that world? You and me, both are immortal. So, why don't you wanna return the world where people will serve you as god?" young girl was trying to stand up but she felt weakness.

"You know, people must progress. And you must grow up."Hades laughed. "You're Zeus' daughter, and do you think that I will unite with the daughter of this idiot?"

Justice was going round Kaileena who moaned.

"How is it? Come on, finish!" suddenly there was a shot and Justice became himself and he fell on his knees. Kaileena, deeply breathing, stood up.

"You... You must die after all that! You deserve this honest!" the sword appeared in her right hand. Justice whistled and laughed:

"What can you..."Kaileena struck with sword in his right slung. Justice fell down and laid on his back. He coughed with blood when Kaileena came to him."Well... You... Your aura... I can see... Argh...RAGNAROK WILL COME!" he pointed at the night sky and then his right hand fell down. But he was looking at the sky with smile on his lips. Kaileena looked around and saw someone familiar who was going down to her.

"Tanya!How did ya...?" Tanya looked at dead Justice and took off his sunglasses. Kaileena sighed saying:"He was blind. Pour boy."

"He wasn't definitely poor boy. Where are Joker and Ragnarok?" Tanya was saying that through tears as suddenly to their legs fell Ragnarok. She was coughing with blood and Kaileena with Tanya noticed knife in her back.

"I think her meat will be good for dogs. Especially police." Hades appeared and his glance dropped on blind Justice."He deserved to die young."

"You, fucking..." Tanya kicked Ragnarok in stomach saying:

"Shut up, bitch. You killed my parents!"

"Tanya, calm down. We should decide where to prison her." As suddenly they heard Joker's laugh who was sitting on the first row. He applauded:

"Good show, guys. I think, you should make a show with you as head actors. I will be bad guy and you will be good." Company looked at each other and then Kaileena asked:

"Where is Vincenzo?" Clown grimaced and said:

"I have no idea. But, I think he's in ! We'll see ya later, guys!" he ran away and Tanya wanted to run after him but Hades stopped her.

"We should ask her where he went." he pointed at Ragnarok. Tanya went to her and asked:

"Where's he?" Ragnarok didn't answer and Tanya pulled out a gun. Hades and Kaileena changed their glances. Ragnarok felt steel on forehead.

"You killed my parents. You hurt me so much, that I don't wanna to hear your prays. I will kill you as you killed my parents." Ragnarok laughed:

"I'll show you the way."

* * *

Vincenzo slowly opened his eyes as found himself on roof. Also he saw Joker who was playing with knife. Santorini tried to stand up but Joker said:

"Feeling weakness at your knees? There's injection of tablets which I was given in asylum until those nearly dead people helped me to escape. These tablets will make you so weak that you can't stand up or even move your hand! Ha,ha, ha! You're like a baby!" Italian coughed and whispered something. Joker stood on his knees."Excuse me, I don't hear!"

"Joker! Good job!" he turned to Ragnarok and company who was with her. She went slowly to him, saying:"Let's make world ours! Justice didn't need anymore."

Joker looked at her skeptical and pulled out from her body Hades' knife. Ragnarok deeply breathed and turned to friends, smiling. She wanted to tell something but Joker did his job. He struck with knife in heart through back. Ragnarok whispered:

"Betrayer... " she fell down dead. Hades' eyes widened when Joker said:

"You know, I can't share the world with you. I'm greedy." he went to Santorini and helped him to sit on the chair adding:"I'd better share world with Destroyer."

"Vincenzo..."whispered Kaileena. "How dared you..."

"No,no,no, he was protesting. And I made so that he became a kind of vegetable. And now I wanna present you our friend...Kylie!"

Joker put out on the roof a cage with Kylie. She looked tired of all but when she saw Hades, Kylie smiled weakly and wanted to take father's hand but Joker broke her arm.

"Bad girl! Anyway, I want to make deal." Joker went closer to friends." I'll give you back girl, I will go away with Destroyer and you'll forget about us, ok?"

"No. I won't go away without Italian-boy because my life will be grey." Kaileena and Tanya agreed with Hades. Joker was angry. They thought that Joker is good boy and will return to his asylum. But they made a mistake. Joker wasn't a kind of villain who will go away with nothing.

"Well then. I thought that you'll say it." Kaileena closed her eyes and saw Joker's aura. Black as darkness and his smile on lips was frightening. His aura was like spider with thin golden strings who were connected with dead Ragnarok._His aura's eating hers!-_Kaileena's eyes widened and she said:

"Who are you?" Joker looked at her and answered:

"Who am I?Your best nightmare! Especially I'm best friend of Destroyer."he laughed."I should say best enemy of Destroyer!And now you'll see the coming of man who became god!"

The sky became to change. Red clouds and lightening from Ragnarok's body went through the sky. Joker came to light.

"That will destroy you, Joker! Come back!" said Hades but Joker didn't hear him. Finally, the last part of plan succeed. He will become the only ruler of this world! The big door appeared before company and Joker.

"Wow...That door...It's portal which lead to place where's all power of gods! Man, fuck, he'll die!" shouted Hades.

Joker opened heavy doors and started to laugh. Tanya couldn't do something because she felt frozen and couldn't move. Kaileena and Hades were going to Santorini and helped him to stand up and went with him to Tanya.

Joker deeply breathed. Finally, the source of immortality and power of gods. With that he'll rule the world. One more step and...

"Go away, mortal. You're not allowed to be here." Hades turned his head and his jaw dropped down. Jess-Seph was standing in front of Joker! Alive! Safe'n'sound! Ex-god ran to her and she stopped him by gesture.

"Wait a minute, Hades." the lightening appeared in her hands and Joker was amused:

"Wow, wow, who is..." the lightening struck him right his heart. Joker smiled and fell down dead. Jess and Hades kissed. Seph said:

"My hero."

"Hey, babe, I'm not a wonder-boy or like that! I'm Hades, ex-lord of Underworld, hi!" she laughed and door disappeared. Helping Kylie to go out from cage, they didn't notice that Sam appeared and ran to them.

"Kylie! My god, you're alive!" Kylie looked at him and suddenly kissed him in left cheek. His cheeks became red and Sam said:

"Come on, let's return to our time."

It was dawn in Italy. All company with almost unconscious Vincenzo were on the -junior injected him a special dose which step by step should returned him to life.

"Well, tell me in the future greetings from myself in the past." said Hades and company laughed."Seph, babe, that girl's our daughter."

"I know, Hades. I , here it is..." Sam and Kylie turned to light and suddenly all heard Italian muttering.

"Vinny..." Kaileena turned to Santorini but he was unconscious. Hades touched her shoulder saying:

"I think future Italian-boy is here..." Empress turned to light and saw portal. They could see technical room which was on Island but all monitors and keyboards were looking different. And then they saw a man in white gown who turned to them. Sadly smiled, man came closer to portal and Kaileena saw a crystal on his neck. Vincenzo changed. He was still young, but they could see that in his black hair was grey color. His neck was in bandage but Hades noticed blood which formed into sign of Joker. Santorini changed his clothes. Instead of black sweater, brown jeans and all that armor he was wearing a white suit with black shirt and boots. There also was a wedding ring.

"My god, Vincenzo... You're...Hi..."Kaileena went closer and Santorini said:

"You haven't changed..." he looked at himself and muttered:"I'll wake up in two minutes... Kaileena, I... I..." Sam , rolling his eyes, said:

"Dad! You can get out and go here until the time's up!" He nodded and went out. Kaileena said:

"I can change it, yes?"

"Yeah, I'll apologize three minutes later. And then..."

"Don't tell" Kaileena and Santorini kissed. After a kiss, Vincenzo said:

"We must return." he turned to Sam and Kylie." Let's go, we have a lot of things to do."

Soon three people from future disappeared and door was gone.

"Hey, did I miss something?" It was Santorini from now and friends laughed. Kaileena went to him and helped to stand up. She said:

"Vinny, I apologize and I promise to forget Prince. He made to me so much suffering that it's enough for me."

"Kaileena, I must apologize. I was idiot. Forgive me." Hades and Jess sighed, and Tanya smiled. They all teleported to Island, leaving dead bodies because something inside told them that police will burn their bodies.


	14. Epilogue

_**A week later. Island of Time.**_

Hades was drinking a cup of coffee in the morning when heard words:

"Vinny..." he laughed. Kaileena finally didn't call him "Prince" when they were having sex, Jess was recovering and as for Tanya she decided to help Helga and went away from university. Zip was sitting every day with computers.

Hades was dreaming about he and Jess' future as Vincenzo in gown came in the was pleasant and said:

"No more Ragnarok, Joker and that Justice! I can continue working on perfect explosion. " Hades sighed and reminded:

"Don't forget about wedding, Santorini." he became silent. He called Italian-boy Santorini. A big progress but he didn't want to believe his ears.

"Well, you called me Santorini. Finally." Vincenzo sat with cup of tea when Kaileena came in his white shirt. Hades whistled and Santorini smiled as a cat. She sat on his knees saying:

"Maybe today you'll take a little weekend and lay in bed with me?" She kissed him and Hades said:

"Hey, Hey, I'm here, guys! Over here! Shit, who am I talking to?"it seemed to him that they didn't hear him and only were attracted by each other.

"I think I'll take today a little weekend. You know..."

"Mr. Vincenzo..." Italian shook his head and Kaileena continued. She bit a little his left ear and started to kiss his neck.

"Ok... Dirty Empress, I'll show you what does it mean to be demolition expert not only in everyday life, but in night too."

They went to their room leaving shocking Hades alone. He was trying to realize what have just happened.

* * *

_**Two years later.**_

Jess was sitting with a book in her hand. She was waiting for press-conference which must start in five minutes. She was in New York in one of the largest book shops in city. Her book was a fairytale for adults and had success.

After press-conference she signed her books to everyone. A young man of 20 years went to her saying:

"Excuse me, Ms. Jess, but can you sign a book?"

"Yes. Tell me how."

"From to Jokky." she signed and gave it to young man. He said "Thanks" and went out . Turning around the corner, he said to himself opening the last page and saying:

"It's not the end, Empress. Joker's show has started!"

He took off his grim and looked at window. Joker. He survived. He didn't know how but he has got now a huge power inside him. Power of gods. But it wasn't the time yet. Clown laughed and went away.

Jess was waiting for Hades but one thought couldn't go out from her head. Jokky. Too familiar. And she eyes widened. _Joker is alive! But how?I killed him by lightening! Wait, Kaileena told me that Joker's aura was eating the remains of Ragnarok's but I can be wrong.-_she saw Hades coming to her on Harley Davidson's bike. He was looking like a biker:all clothes were black and leather, he was wearing black gloves and black sunglasses. He stopped and said:

"Babe, Hades-rider at your service. Where would you go?" She sat behind him and answered:

"Island. Maybe later you'll ride me on your rider?"

Hades' hair blazed and he said:

"Ba-da-bing, ba-da-boom, I love this planet!"

He gazed and soon to them joined ten bikers. Jess saw a flag. There was a skull with blue fire on it. She laughed and said:

"It seems to me that your buddies like you."

"Yeah, I didn't become ruler of the world and didn't regret!" Hades laughed:"They have a legend that I can appear when they'll get in trouble and then disappear. And also I can appear on my bike in any town of world!"

'Then let's disappear!" He nodded and soon they disappeared leaving only a small fire from bike.

* * *

Vincenzo was sitting in his armchair and opened Jess' fairytale on first page. He started to read with introduction:

_Dear reader!_

_It's a story. Usual story which started in Russia and finished in Italy. Taking all over the world, this story returned to her place on a bookshelf like a memory. That story's about world._

_The story was told to me by a weird woman. Every night she came into my room,telling those incredible and sometimes dirty stories. She disappeared on a dawn, saying that she has a lot of things to do. But I always waited for her every night. And every night she was telling me a new story. It was like "1000 and 1 night".Yes... I remembered her smile._

_Before you start to read this, ask yourself: can good be bad and bad be good? The world can't be divide only on good and bad people. We are always being teached that good never can be bad, and bad-good. Forget about it._

_Well, this all started..._

Vincenzo sighed and closed book. He didn't understand why people liked this story. Maybe because they didn't take part in it.

"Vincenzo..." he turned to Kaileena and saw her naked. She took a bottle of wine with two glasses and gave one to Santorini. He said:

"I think Jess should write a one more story."

"The time will show."

"And your body is perfect wine..." they put glasses and bottle of wine on table and Santorini took off all his clothes.

The new dawn of new day was coming. But what it will bring to people who defend Earth and saw nightmare? Well, the time will show because it has a lot of ways. Reader, I saw this time and can tell you that it isn't the end. It's only the beginning of end. You can not change fate.


End file.
